Break me
by Trinity Stark
Summary: Undertale AU Underfell, This Story contains scenes of intense soul groping and seduction view at your own risk? When something is broken it's easy to meld it to something else. In the end it begs the question what will it be melded to?
1. Break Me

When humans fell they were disorientated, afraid, and cold. This human though was breaking all the rules it seemed. One brow raised as the flower appeared the human crouching. "What the hell is this a talking daisy?"

 _'Your an odd human aren't you? You've fallen and yet your not even confused in the least.."_ Said the flower making the young man smirk

" _Your awfully knowledgeable for a human aren't you?!"_ The flower said it's head tilting.

"You got a name little Flower?' Asked the human his head tilting.

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" Said the Flower making the human slide towards him curiously.

The flower was unnerved as the human crouched inches from it, his face so close it could feel his breath smell the strange taste of cinnamon on it.

"Don't you ever get tired of being soul less?" Purple eyes glowed for a moment before the flower shivered. This person was not normal at all. Something about the way they reacted to him just seemed to bother him.

"Wha? Everything has a soul, even I do!" Said Flowey looking disturbed by the human's lack of care.

"no you don't or I'd have seen it, you're a hollow imitation of life aren't you?" Said the human one finger reaching out to flick one of the petals. Flowey's face instantly morphed into that of an angry looking one.

"Ah- ah, none of the sass plant boy.." Said the human fingers gripping one petal giving a gentle tug. A veiled threat and the flower had a pretty good idea he could do it without feeling bad. One leg drawn up as the human sat his head resting on his knee. The flower's expression slowly morphed into one of worry.

"What are you going to do human?" Asked the flower his eyes narrowing.

"I don't know, might stay here it's nice here. No one telling me to do anything or go anywhere." A small sigh coming as the young man shook his head.

"That bad up there huh?" Asked the flower hesitantly weaving it's way up one leg.

"Gonna help me get around this place or do I have to do it myself?" Asked the human his head tilting a few stray bangs getting in his face.

"...Can I get a name so I know what to call you.." Asked Flowey his form creeping to rest on the young man's shoulder vines draped loosely around one arm.

"Danni my name is Danni.." Said Danni his mouth curving in slight smile. It felt odd to smile for him. He wasn't used to it, but he'd learned long ago when dealing with new people that it was often times easier to smile. People tended to like it better then a scowl. For a few moments neither moved then Danni broke into a lazy walk keeping his eyes open looking around.

"So, where is everyone? You mentioned people but I don't see anyone around." Said Danni his head turning eyes focusing on the flower.

"There should be a woman coming soon, her name is Toriel. She's the caretaker of the ruins.." Said Flowey softly.

"Toriel? Heh cute name, What's her thing?" Asked Danni as he turned hearing something coming.

"If your not lucky she'll bake you into a pie! Run Human!" Said Flowey his petals swaying as if in thought eyes darting side to side. For a moment Flowey was there then in a few moments he was gone once more leaving Danni alone. One brow raised before Danni tilted his head "Oh? Good bye then.." A shrug coming before he started walking.

"Well, well what have we here?" A female voice came as Danni leaned against the wall.

"A Human here? How long have you been here?!" Asked the goat like woman her eyes darting side to side.

"Toriel? You are Toriel aren't you?" Asked Danni his eyes narrowing..

A few moments later and several confrontations later, Danni was on his way out of the ruins.

What was this place? Everything was so twisted and dark. Fingers raked through blond hair as the young man stumbled threw the cold and snow which seemed to just bite at his skin and bone. How it could snow under ground like this bothered him. After fighting Toriel though he could see why or rather how it would. Magical creatures more then likely threw off a lot of ambient magical energy.

The logical part of him though called bull shit on it and claimed a hole in the ceiling of the cavern. He couldn't argue with either part of his brain.

"A little out of your way aren't you sweet thing?" Said a growl of a voice.

Danni turned looking with some amusement at a Skeleton dressed in Red and Black. When it's head raised he could see the sharp teeth and the single gold tooth.

"Nope just passing through goldie fang, why you need something?" Danni raised his head looking directly at the stranger making it's eyes narrow. One eye even glowed red making Danni tip his head. So it appeared that most of them were aggressive, this was a rather interesting thing to him. Something Danni could use to his advantage and as a glowing gold soul with purple flecks left his chest he wondered for a moment if he could have thought wrong about it.

After dodging the first barrage of bones with startling grace the skeleton throwing them whistled.

"So you can dodge, big deal baby cakes.. Can you land a punch?" Asked the Skeleton it's glowing red hand raising as it tried to grip that glowing soul.

"You don't wanna do that.." Said Danni shifting out of the way of the attack coming up behind the Skeleton only to have the strange monster come up behind him gripping one of Danni's arms in it's hand.

"Why wouldn't I wanna do that?" Asked the Skeleton it's tongue manifesting to trail down Danni's neck making the human raise one brow.

"Cause I'm stronger then I look...And you don't, Would you please stop that damn it!" Danni said squirming away from that red glowing tongue his head turning to glare at the skeleton over one shoulder.

"Ha! Feisty aren't you? What's the matter sweetheart never been licked by a Skeleton?" Said the Skeleton his tongue sliding back into his mouth making Danni relax slightly.

"No I can't say I have, I suppose though now I can.." Said Danni letting out a sigh as the Skeleton returned to trailing it's tongue down his neck.

"..What's that flavor..Sweet but not sweet enough, A tart flavor like lemon Candy.." Said the Skeleton it's eyes sliding closed as it licked once more as Danni tried to block it's progression.

"Hey that's enough come on now!" Said Danni his eyes narrowing slightly. A Growl came from the Skeleton before it gripped his chin with it's other hand turning Danni's head.

"No, I want to taste this.." Came the rough growl of sorts as that tongue continued to lick before a shiver came from the Skeleton. The human's taste seemed to change suddenly making the Skeleton groan, before that growling voice would come out a whisper of sound against Danni's ear making the human turn slightly attempting to keep his ear lobe away from those sharp teeth, only to expose his neck and shoulder to the Skeleton who decided that he was doing to do something far worse then simply licking.

"Mmmm, that taste is so good… The finest flavor possible.." Said the Skeleton before he sank his teeth into Danni's shoulder making the human clench his teeth.

One hand released Danni's chin sliding lower a soft scrape of bone over the dark shirt Danni had on.

Danni shivered slightly before starting to lean into the Skeleton's rib cage his eyes fluttering shut.

"That's right human, getting tired? Feeling sleepy?" The Skeleton's voice a soft silken growl of sorts as Danni's eyes opened trying to resist the urge to doze. This was not a good spot to be dozing, and he had a sneaking feeling that the Skeleton was the one doing it.

"Shhh go to sleep baby, you know you wanna.." A smirk coming from the Skeleton as Danni sank into him fully eyes closed tightly.

"It's so nice when they willingly fall for me like that.." Said the Skeleton picking up Danni carefully. He didn't want to risk waking this one. Something was off about him. No one resisted his charm that long and No one tasted that damn good without additives.

When Danni came to he was laying in a strange bed in a strange room. Clothes and random things strewn about the room. For a moment he thought he was alone till he saw the glowing red light watching him from the corner.

Danni's eyes narrowed as he raised himself up on his elbows to try and see better. It was so dark here though. He couldn't see what it was within the shadows of the room. It was a few moments of hesitation before slowly he'd climb from the warmth of the bed. Simple curiosity showed on Danni's face before he felt the arm snake around his waist dragging him against those ribs. For a moment Danni startled before hearing the chuckle.

"Your awfully brave aren't you sweetheart?" Asked the red eyed skeleton the tips of his finger bones tracing Danni's face making the young man turn his head.

"Your awfully grabby handed aren't you?" Said Danni attempting to draw back hands resting on the chest he thought was in front of him only to have his fingers sink between rib bones.

A soft growl came from the Skeleton before that glowing tongue appeared once more.

"Oh no, not again damn it!" Said Danni as that tongue was right back to licking his neck.

"Would you please knock that off!" Said Danni looking annoyedly at the Skeleton who chuckled loudly.

"Naw I like the taste of you little human, I think I might keep you for a while.." Said the Skeleton continuing to lick making Danni squirm once more.

"Dear god do you have to keep licking though?" Asked Danni trying to squirm free of the Skeleton's grip.

"Would you prefer I did something else?" Asked the Skeleton that red eye going white slowly finger bones tracing a gentle line down Danni's chest.

"Come on I want you to knock it off!" Said Danni his fingers gripping the Skeleton's rib bone teeth clenching as he fought the urge to arch his back when those bone fingers trailed up his back.

"I can think of something I want baby and it sure as hell would mean at least one of us would have a great time." Said the Skeleton his hand resting on one of Danni's hips as he shifted slightly.

"Yea, no I'll keep my clothes on thanks..." Said Danni before the Skeleton's hand snuck up his shirt. A yelp would come from Danni as those fingers raked down the warmth of his chest.

"Come on Baby, why fight me? We both know I can take you easily.." Said the Skeleton making Danni shake his head.

"Cause maybe I don't want it.." Said Danni shivering his eyes sinking closed head tilting back as that hand crept up bone fingers tracing his lower lip before the Skeleton smirked in the dark.

"I think you do, your mouth is a liar your body though isn't lying is it?" The Skeleton's fingers sank into Danni's mouth the taste of what seemed to be mustard clinging barely to the bone.

It wasn't unpleasant and Danni could feel no actual malice from this being. It was more like he was teasing him trying to seduce him maybe.

Purple eyes narrowed before Danni took a calculated risk and let his tongue trace those bone fingers in his mouth slowly. The Skeleton paused in what it was doing watching him calculatingly. Danni watched carefully letting his tongue slide along the underside of one finger before slowly drawing back. A look of slight shock and surprise was on that Skeletal face making Danni wonder how it even worked out. Danni finally simply figured it was some form of Magical ability the Skeleton had.

"...Your lying too aren't you?" Said Danni his teeth grazing one finger gently before taking it back in his mouth to slowly suck.

The Gentle pressure he was giving that appendage had the Skeleton watching him now with rapt attention the look of curiously coming.

"What are you talkin about human?" Said the Skeleton his head tilting to watch Danni's reaction.

"You say you wanna keep me, I think you just wanna use me up then throw me away..Either that you're gonna kill me.." Said Danni his eyes narrowed.

"That's cute human how'd you figure that out?" Asked the skeleton it's head tilting slightly fangs scraping Danni's neck.

A soft hiss would come from Danni before the Skeleton sank it's teeth into his shoulder once more earning a pained look.

"What's the matter sweetheart don't like that?" Asked the Skeleton a chuckle coming. Danni couldn't help but shiver at the dark rich tone purple eyes sinking closed lips parting slightly.

"Your a bit harsh you know.. I'm only human, I can't take such antics without being hurt." Said Danni his head turning slightly his hands reaching out to slide over the Skeleton's Maxilla.

A look of surprise came over the Skeleton's face as his movements slowed allowing Danni to trace his fingers along.

"..What's this feeling? What are you doing?!" Asked the Skeleton his eyes seeming to quiver before shifting to hearts within his eye Sockets.

"You like that.. That gentle feeling don't you?" Asked Danni continuing to let his fingers gently trace their way down towards the Skeleton's ribs very slowly. The Skeleton's arms slid down dropping to the floor his forehead tipping to drop against Danni's earning a pause in the human's actions.

"...Yea I do, I do like it actually.." Said the Skeleton softly hesitantly cheek bones suddenly flashing with color his tongue sliding from his teeth breaths coming in gentle pants.

Danni slid his fingers along gently heading towards the Skeleton's soul making the monster shiver. Closer those fingers slid before they would barely graze the red glowing object. A Whine would come from the Skeleton before it shifted away from him sitting one leg drawn up. One hand slid up it's skull as if brushing something away.

"...You didn't like it.." Danni said sitting up on his knees his head tilted his face lowered to the side.

"Naw it's not that, it's that your not allowed to touch that." Came the almost stern but soft words from the Skeleton as Danni shifted arms moving to curl around those shoulders cheek resting on the Skeleton's Clavicle. "Why? Is it bad?" Asked Danni curiously.

There was hesitation as Danni sat unmoving before finally the Skeleton spoke. "Because it's my soul, and your not allowed to touch that yet."

"Yet? You said Yet.." Said Danni his mouth curving in a slight smile.

"Cause I don't know you enough yet human." Said the Skeleton his head turning slightly as Danni's fingers slid along his Mandible making the Skeleton chuckle.

"And if I'm a good boy? Would you prefer seeing my soul first?" Said Danni his lips moving gently against the Skeleton's Clavicle as he saw the Skeleton's Phalanges twitch suddenly.

"You'd trust me that much? What's to stop me from hurting you?" Asked The Skeleton his Skull tipping slightly. Danni tipped his head eyes sliding closed before his arms slid from the Skeleton's Clavicle to hang at his sides. For a moment nothing happened then the world grew dimmer as his soul slid from his chest floating. The Skeleton's eyes slid to Danni's face noting the closed eyes and the relaxed breathing. Danni's dual colored soul made the Skeleton blink slightly. Gold and purple flecks glowing softly as the Skeleton's fingers wrapped around the Soul gently.

"I could kill you right now, I could take this and all my problems would be over.. I have to wonder though, would anyone be as nice to me as you've been.." Said the Skeleton his head hanging eyes white pinpricks of light staring at the glowing Soul in his hands. Danni sat there watching feeling those Phalanges stroke along his soul sending shivers up his spine.

" I didn't know it would be that sensitive..." Said Danni his eyes sinking closed as he panted cheeks going red.

"Course it is, but why is it duel colored?" Asked the Skeleton his head tilting eyes narrowed.

"How should I know, second time I've ever even seen it." Said Danni as The Skeleton released Danni's soul his hand pushing gently as it slipped back into Danni's chest.

"Normally I'm taking these, I can't believe I'm putting one back.." Said The skeleton before snorting sitting back down once more drawing one Tibia back his Patella flexing as his foot slid back. One hand raised his Carpals resting against his cheek.

"It's not like your even any good so why?" Said the skeleton one eye going red with annoyance.

Danni raised one brow before chuckling softly. "Maybe cause I'm treating you better then your used to?"

The Skeleton growled softly arm sliding around Danni's waist pulling the human to sit between his legs. "Yea well better not change that you know, though I have to figure out how to hide you. If the others found out you were here they'd take your soul on sight.." That red tongue slid out trailing up Danni's neck slowly.

"Must you?" Danni sighed but tipped his head allowing the Skeleton what he wanted eyes sliding closed.

"Mmm.." Came the hummed response as that red eye shifted into a heart once more. He'd never admit it but the Skeleton enjoyed that taste almost as much as he did Mustard.

Danni had just enough sense in him to notice and blinked one hand raising to rest on the Skeleton's Maxilla drawing attention from the licking to himself once more. "Hey why do they do that?" Danni said in a soft whisper as if worried about noise.

"Cause I like the taste of your skin.. Why else would they?" The Skeleton questioned looking annoyed before returning to that licking.

Danni snorted biting back a giggle as his teeth clenched, before he found himself on his back one hand on his chest holding him down.

"What, are you laughing for?!" A rough growl to his voice red eye back to normal shape glowing slightly brighter red then it was.

Danni panted before parting his lips to gather more air eyes closing, before opening a second later to regard the Skeleton who was inches from his face.

"Because that tickled! That spot is ticklish!" Said Danni his eyes narrowing as the Skeleton's eyes gleamed.

"Oh? This one here?" Said the Skeleton his tongue sliding free of his teeth his neck tipping down towards Danni's neck making the human squirm.

"No! Come on none of that now!" Danni said shifting trying to cover that spot with one hand. A red glow formed as his soul was jerked from his chest a sickly red tint covering the bright gold and purple soul. Danni felt his hand moving of it's own accord to above his head eyes widening as he looked to the red eye above him.

"Behave baby, and no one needs to get hurt yet got it?" The Skeleton once more dragged his tongue down Danni's neck making the human squirm before red light flowed around his hips trapping them in place.

"You, I don't even know your damn name!" Said Danni fingers clenching on his raised hand.

"Sans, Sans the Skeleton.." Said Sans his tongue moving to lick once more before hitting the cloth of Danni's shirt.

A snort would come before Danni felt the zipper on his shirt getting drawn down. "Wait Sans!" Said Danni before that tongue licked along his collar bone newly exposed. A mewl of pleasure would leave those parted lips as Danni arched. Oh that felt so good eyes widening as his cheeks went even redder.

"Gah! No more..Please.." Said Danni his head going back breath coming in pants.

Sans leaned tongue licking over those lips before eyes would look down to Danni's face. Conflicted emotions came for a moment. He was enjoying this more then he should his flustered state showing plainly. Slowly Danni let his lips part as if in invitation.

That tongue slid past his lips swirling over his teeth exploring before it would brush against his own tongue. Danni didn't move for a second before finally his tongue moved to twine around that glowing red one letting the two swirl for a moment before it left his mouth.

"Interesting taste even there, So how come you're holding back?" Said Sans Phalanges moving to trace that soft lower lip.

"Cause I barely know you for one, and two how do I know you won't just get rid of me, once you've gotten what you want?" Said Danni eyes narrowed once more watching for reaction.

"Smart little thing aren't you? I always did know how to pick 'em as my brother would say.." Said Sans.

"Always have been, I think I made one mistake though in life." Said Danni his head turning to the side.

"What mistake.." Asked Sans looking annoyed for a moment.

"..I never learned how to fully let go." Said Danni his head resting on Sans shoulder.

"Oh why is that?" Asked Sans phalanges gently moving over that dual colored soul in an almost petting motion.

Danni shifted slightly shaking his head. "I don't, really wanna talk about it.."

"Tell me.." Came the whisper of a growl from Sans fingers tracing along that soul making Danni squirm slightly.

"Humans, your all keen to get out of here. How do you know though that it's better up there? Humans are monsters sometimes, true there's good people but more and more lately it's become rare to see a good one.." Said Danni before Sans shifted putting his soul back the dual soul vanishing into Danni's chest.

"So there really is no hope then?" Said Sans looking curious Phalanges resting on the back of Danni's head.

"Why? Is it really so bad down here? No one said you all had to act like dicks to one another all the time.." Said Danni his eyes sliding closed as Sans drew him against his chest hands resting on those ribs.

"Welp it's the only thing thats kept some of us going, my brother and I we don't like hurting one another or others. Do we really have a choice though?" Said Sans shaking his head.

"I don't know, do you have a choice?" Said Danni his chin resting on San's clavicle making the Skeleton snort phalanges raking through blond hair.

"I doubt it though I suppose my brother should meet you, who knows you might even win him over.." Said Sans his eyes shifting to hearts glowing softly as his cranium met with Danni's forehead.

"Honestly he's been down lately, seeing you just might give him a little hope.. Since she's been running around he's been a little wary.." Said Sans drawing back from Danni who drew back standing.

"she? Who's she?" Said Danni curiously his mouth curved in a frown as Sans got to his feet.

"Eh? Welp zip your shirt up an look presentable, your gonna meet my younger brother after all.." Said Sans his eyes returning to normal as one hand reached out Phalanges tracing Danni's lower lip.

A snort came from Danni before he zipped his shirt soft rustling sounds coming before he saw the door open Sans's hand on the knob. "It's all right, he won't hurt you I don't think.. he's just a little pent up." Sans did not mention though how cold it was Danni how ever grit his teeth continuing to walk.

"Wow next time a little warning, damn it's cold out here.." Said Danni before he felt something soft sat on his head. A blink could come as Danni ran his fingers over the hood before slipping his arms through the sleeves.

"Not a single rip in it, got it?" Came the soft growl from Sans making Danni smirk slightly a nod coming.

"Sure I promise not a single rip." Said Danni before they would come to a bridge. It was what or rather who was on the other side that had Danni watching. A tall Skeleton was watching the road looking bored.

"Hey boss I brought you a present.." Said Sans before pushing Danni forwards gently. Danni eyed him before stepping onto the Bridge walking towards the tall Skeleton who narrowed it's eyes.

"HUMAN Why are you wearing Sans's hoodie?!"

"Um cause It fits? Kinda hangs a little though.." Said Danni one hand raising to scratch the back of his head.

"I SUPPOSE that makes sense.." Said the taller Skeleton before glaring.

"Danni stood his arms tucked into the Hoodie his head tipping back. "So I guess that means we gotta do something don't we?" Asked Danni his mouth curving in a smirk.

"HUMAN You shall enjoy my puzzles or die!" Said the tall Skeleton before Danni shook his head.

"You don't wanna kill me, your just bored aren't you?" Said Danni remembering how bored Sans felt before his eyes narrowed as he felt a pull at his soul. 'So that's how it's gonna be then hmm?' thought Danni to himself as his soul slid from his chest the world seeming to go monochrome.

"HUMAN If you can best me I'll hear you out!" Said the tall Skeleton before Danni shook his head.

"You really want me to try? Can I at least give Sans his hoodie? I'd hate to damage it.." Said Danni before the taller Skeleton nodded.

Danni turned heading towards Sans seeing the warm glow of that red eye Phalanges brushing his fingers as he held out the hoodie he gave a wary smile.

"I won't hurt him.." Came the whisper from Danni before Sans relaxed.

"Better hurry up, he'll get mad if you keep him waiting.." Said Sans before Danni turned walking willingly into the battle once more.

"HUMAN you are very brave or very stupid I have not decided yet.." Said the tall Skeleton as Danni shook his head.

"Naw I just know you, your bored and your pent up..." Said Danni legs spread slightly apart arms folded. Not one scratch on the tall Skeleton, he upheld his promise to Sans. Neither fighter noticed it but half way through the fight Sans eyes shifted to hearts locked onto Danni's weaving form.

It had been a long time since someone had kept their word to him. His brother tried but could not always keep his word. Sometimes those things where out of their hands after all.

"HUMAN Where did you learn to dodge like that?!" Asked the tall Skeleton his upper body bent forwards slightly.

"I was taught, I promised I wouldn't hurt you, and I won't harm you." Said Danni his body stilling eyes narrowed before he brought his arms up.

"Hit me, kill me, cause honestly we'll be at this forever cause I've got a lot of Stamina.." Said Danni another Calculated risk in mind.

"WHAT?! Are you stupid HUMAN?!" Said the tall Skeleton hesitating. He really didn't want to hurt this boy, no young man actually. He really didn't want to hurt anyone any more. A small frown coming before Danni's soul resonated.

"I'll spare you simply because I'm a very busy Skeleton and I know my brother is capable of taking you to be imprisoned.." Said the tall skeleton as Danni's soul floated into his chest the world returning to color once more.

The fight was over it seemed? He was being released? Danni turned moving cautiously to Sans as the tall Skeleton turned walking away shaking it's head. It had been a while since someone had dodged like that. Danni reaching Sans stared his head tipping to take in the Skeleton's appearance.

The red blush over the cheeks the hearted eyes made Danni raise one brow before they flickered back to normal. "Ya done getting beat on?" Said Sans looking amusedly at Danni who shivered before he felt that hoodie on his head once more.

"It's cold out here damn it.. I can't take much more of this cold, you know?" Said Danni his head shaking. The hoodie was slunk into once more the hood on it pulled up the fur tickling his cheeks.

"Yea well thanks for not hurting my brother.. It means, it means a lot to me you know? He's family.." Said Sans looking to the side.

Danni raised one brow before slowly reaching out to wrap his fingers around those Phalanges near his fingers. "It's ok, it was kinda fun to move around like that.." Said Danni a small smile coming.

"Yea- yea don't get too comfy though kid, You gotta survive his cooking.." A smirk coming as Sans opened the door to the house pushing him through the door way. Danni slipped in as Sans looked side to side. The brothers were playing with Fire at this point. If anyone found out about it they could be in big trouble. If Undyne found out about Danni there would be trouble.

"Take a seat kid your gonna be here a while.." Said Sans before brushing past Danni earning a hand on his Radius.

"Eh? What do you want?" Said Sans his eyes softening as he looked to Danni who held out the Hoodie to Sans.

"You want this back right? You said without a rip right?" Said Danni a smirk coming.

"Heh your a tough little thing aren't you? I get the feeling kid you haven't even tapped into your full potential.." Said Sans taking his hoodie back putting it on.

"Odd though, you both seem tense despite being happy to have some kind of Company.. Why? Is something wrong?" Asked Danni perceptively.

"There's this woman she's a bit unhinged… What ever you do don't ever leave Snowdin.." Said Sans his Phalanges curling around Danni's wrist tightly.

"Wha? Why?" Asked Danni looking curiously at Sans.

"Cause she'd kill you and take your pretty soul, it'd be a real shame to lose the first interesting human we've had down here in a while.." Said Sans one hand resting on Danni's hair before he'd lean towards Danni resting his forehead against Danni's forehead. Danni's eyes closed before a soft smile would come.

"It's funny, when I hear monster I don't think of something like you.. I think of something like me, funny huh?" Danni said before Sans drew back releasing that wrist to walk for the house. Sans needed something to drink, reaching the house he'd head for the kitchen grabbing something.

Sans didn't say anything when he came back a bottle of Mustard in one hand making Danni raise one brow as the T.V went on and then Sans took a long swallow from the Mustard bottle.

"….Well that explains something I guess." Danni shook his head looking amused before Sans turned looking to him.

"What? You want somethin Kid?" Said Sans looking amused.

"Your um… fingers? They tasted like Mustard… I thought maybe you'd gotten done eating something.." Danni trailed off watching not Sans face but rather his eyes. He noted how when the Skeleton was soft glowing with his eyes. He was relaxed watching T.V, his attention on the screen.

"What is this anyways.." Said Danni leaning closer towards Sans who turned his head as if noticing the human once more.

"It's just some show, it's nothing big." Said Sans looking bored.

"Your bored so it can't be very good.." Said Danni, before Sans eyes glowed brighter his hands reaching to curl behind Danni's back who blinked, before he was pulled forwards in front of Sans who leaned his Forehead against Danni's forehead.

"It is boring, so very boring." Said the Skeleton before his head would more tongue hanging out from his teeth as he let his tongue trail down Danni's neck.

"Hey! I am not ice cream!" Said Danni tilting away from that tongue a slight smile on his mouth. Sans brought up one hand up catching Danni under the chin.

"Settle down, I won't hurt you.." Said Sans letting his tongue gently trail along that neck slowly. Danni shivered going silent his hands clenching in Sans Hoodie.

"Gah, Sans stop.." Said Danni his head lowering eyes sinking closed as he bit his lower lip.

"Shh, baby I know your enjoying this. You said gentle, I ain't biting am I?" Asked Sans tongue withdrawing making Danni shake his head.

"No your not hurting me, but what if your brother comes in?" Said Danni as Sans chuckled softly.

"Is that embarrassment I hear?" Said Sans before he stood arms shifting as Danni yelped being picked up.

"Sans! Warn me next time!" Said Danni his eyes wide.

Sans chuckled once more his head tilting back as Danni's arms went around his neck area for support.

"Heh, your right though if my brother comes in I don't want him to see any of those adorable looks you have when I'm doing that.." Said Sans taking a step as the world around them shifted going to a strange code all around them.

"What is this? Where are we?" Said Danni his eyes wide.

"It's my shortcut, I use it to get around sometimes when I gotta go long distances.." Said Sans before the two would come out of the odd place in the bed room.

"Sans why are we here again?" Asked Danni his cheeks starting to heat up.

"Cause baby I wanna have a great time don't you?" Said Sans his eyes brightly glowing one hand sliding along Danni's back.

"But, I don't know.." Said Danni as Sans settled back in bed hoodie tossed off to the side as Danni sat in front of him.

"I promise I won't bite, though it won't be as fun.." The last part a soft grumble before Sans settled down on the bed. Danni eyed the Skeleton before settling down on the bed his eyes sinking closed as he sighed. It would be nice to sleep in an actual bed for once. His mouth curving in a smirk as he felt Sans hand on his chest.

"And what can I do for you?" Said Danni turning his head to look at Sans.

"Bed feel good?" Said Sans curiously his Phalanges starting to slowly move side to side.

"Yea, it feels good to be able to lay like this." Said Danni before his eyes would widen as he sat up his arms curling around his knees.

"Don't most humans lay in a bed at night.." Sans said before watching Danni sit up like that his hand moving to rest on Danni's back as Sans sat up. "Hey, come on baby talk to me.." Sans continued before Danni shook his head.

"No, I escaped from that I'm not gonna go thinking about it!" Said Danni his eyes closing forehead resting on his knees.

"Escaped from what?" Sans looked interested now his eyes flickering to white malice creeping away replaced by curiosity.

"I asked you once what makes you think it'll be better up there, I wasn't lying when I said humans can be worse then monsters." A bitter edge came to his voice as Danni shook his head.

"What about it?" Said Sans his eye sockets growing smaller as if narrowing them in thought.

"Humans, if your different they act like your some kind of freak. Like your not even a person. You're something to be studied, something to learn about and use up." Said Danni before he felt Sans arms creep around his waist from behind.

"Hell kid, seems you know our world damn well, as well as we do." Said Sans his forehead resting against Danni's shoulder. It could be said he was getting a soft spot for this kid.

"Heh heh your world? This place is easier to understand.. You have to be tough to survive, you have to be strong or your walked all over." Said Danni his eyes darting to Sans seeing the glowing red eyes he blinked.

Sans felt nothing but rage his teeth grit before he spoke in a low growl. "I am not turning you over to anyone I'm keeping you." A squeak would come from Danni as Sans pulled him into his chest teeth finding that neck as he'd nip the flesh there.

"Sa-Sans! Haa!" Danni trailed off at the hand on his neck his eyes sinking half closed back against Sans's ribs.

"Shh baby, I wanna make you feel so good you forget everything else." Sans said red eyes flickering to hearts once more.

"Sans, why?" Asked Danni his eyes darting to Sans long enough to see the hearts a small smile coming.

"Cause you belong here with us, not up there with a bunch of assholes that ain't gonna appreciate you.." Said Sans his Phalanges creeping further up that neck till they rested just underneath Danni's chin pushing slightly.

A flutter came in his stomach as Danni let his head tip back "Us? You and your brother?" Said Danni his lips parting as he took a shaky breath.

Sans let his teeth graze that soft neck before sinking them in once more. Danni bit his lip letting out a soft whimper his eyes sinking closed a shiver coming as Sans's arm crept around his waist trapping him.

That voice sank to a silky tone as Sans whispered "Can I touch it? Your soul, I told you I wanna make you feel so good.."

Danni shivered his eyes opening to look at Sans the flutter having moved to his chest. "I don't know how to.." Started Danni before Sans let his Phalanges creep up a soft coaxing energy filling Danni's being before that dual colored soul crept forth from his chest. It flickered before glowing brighter.

"Trust me, it's all right.." Sans said his voice a soft growl Phalanges moving towards that soul. Danni remembered what he'd been told, the soul was his entire being. It was the ultimate sign of trust to let someone touch it then maybe? Did he trust Sans that much? The skeleton's fingers were curling brushing over his soul earning a startled gasp from Danni before his hand moved to the Radius resting against his chest.

"SANS, Wha- what is this?" Asked Danni as those Phalanges continued stroking earning a breathy moan Danni's cheeks heating up.

"I could steal this you know, I literally have you in the palm of my hand." Said Sans continuing to stroke and toy with that soul each touch growing more focused. Danni couldn't help the moans coming from his lips eyes clenching shut. It was almost overwhelming and making him go over the edge too quickly.

Sans couldn't help the smirk that came over him. A chuckle coming as he kept Danni caught against him. That silky whisper coming again. "Feels good doesn't it? I'm the only one who gets to do this! No one else is allowed to touch this soul this way.."

Danni arched his back at a particularly well placed stroke his head tipping back as he splayed out against Sans completely. He didn't want to fight this, he just wanted to for once in his life trust someone. Humans couldn't be trusted, but maybe just maybe he could trust a monster.

Sans eyes glowed brightly as that red tongue formed again before he'd let it trail over that soul slowly. Danni's eyes opened large at the wave of pleasure that swept over his body his mind going white sparks of red and white filling his mind as his eyes clenched shut as he reflexively jerked with each almost loving stroke of that tongue.

"I can't, Sans I can't, I'm going to.." Danni trailed off at the teeth parting tongue moving quicker almost wrapping around that soul. That did it his body tensing a loud cry coming as the darkness met him his body overstimulated making him jerk and twitch.

Sans held that soul a while longer admiring the soft glow of it before noticing a change in the color. The purple was being replaced by a soft blue color.

"I never wanna turn you over.." Sans shifted letting Danni gently rest against the bed as he shifted returning that soul. Sans let his teeth rest against Danni's lips before drawing back. Sans would move for the door picking up his hoodie draping it over Danni's form before vanishing.

Sans was feeling lazy as he appeared downstairs behind his annoyed looking brother.

"Hey Boss, I wanna ask you somethin.." Said Sans his eyes glowing red a slight flush of annoyance creeping across his face.

"What do you Want Sans? Did you imprison him like I wanted you to?!" Said Papyrus his arms folding.

"Nah that's what I wanted to talk about, I don't wanna turn him over." Said Sans

"WHAT?! Sans damn it we can't! If Undyne finds out the human is here and we have no intention of turning him in it's not going to be good!" Said Papyrus

Sans eyes glowed a bright red color his Cranium tipping back. "Have you ever had someone willingly and completely trust you? Put their very soul in your hands knowing nothing about you. I had my hands all over that kid's soul and he loved it, He's already broken bro..We could take and make him any way we wanted. We could make him completely loyal to us! You've always wanted to move up in the world, I think this is how we can do it!" Said Sans annoyance starting to creep into his voice.

"Of all the stupid ideas you've had this one is by far the stupidest.." Papyrus trailed off seeing the human on the stairs orange glowing eyes widening at the absolute look of anger.

It took seconds for the human to reach him one hand fisting in the tall skeleton's top.

"Shut the hell up, he's not stupid!" Danni's voice carried a fine edge of anger to it like a sharpened blade his eyes narrowed locked onto Papyrus's cranium.

"Human know your place!" Papyrus drew back his hand swinging it forwards smacking the human in the face knocking him back a few inches with the force of it. That hand though those burning purple eyes, they caused a shiver to go down the taller brother's spinal column.

"I could have killed you, I promised him I wouldn't hurt you.." Said Danni making Papyrus's eyes narrow.

"SANS is this true?! Did you make the human promise something like that?!" Said Papyrus looking annoyed his teeth clicking together grinding slightly.

Sans looked to the side before a sense of resolution came. "Yea I did bro, I asked him not to hurt you cause your my family."

"I will deal with the human Sans get out of my sight!" Said Papyrus looking annoyed his hand reaching to grip the human's shoulder. "Human you will fight with me once more, show me you deserve to stay with us!" Said Papyrus releasing Danni's shoulder. Sans put one hand out as if to stop Danni before his face turned cold. It was stupid of him, to think he could possess one pure thing in this world. It was stupid of him, to think he could get away with it. This was because he went against the natural order of things wasn't it? Now the human who trusted him was going to pay the price..

Outside in the cold blowing snow Danni stood facing Papyrus his head lowered slightly.

"Well you wanna know how much I want to stay? Do you really want me to show you?" Said Danni his head raising as one hand raised fingers clenching.

Papyrus summoned his bones sending them at the human who simply watched them come.

The first bone struck his leg making Danni wince before his soul rippled forming a small crack in it. So that's how it worked, it was affected as his body was it seemed. Danni reached back before gripping the bone ripping it out sending red blood dripping into the snow.

He had all the information he needed now. "I'll show you my Determination.."

Papyrus grit his teeth eyes narrowing before he sent more bones. How dare this little upstart human damage everything he'd worked for.

Danni refused to die though bone after bone went into him spilling more and more blood. It dripped from his mouth as Papyrus stared. No one had ever taken his attack like that and remained standing. Papyrus took a step back as Danni tipped his head back. Danni's eyes closing as the bones in him started to rattle before they would jerk from his body floating around. The bones would stop the sharp pointed ends reversing from him to face Papyrus who suddenly looked slightly worried.

"Stop that Human.." Said Papyrus summoning more bones.

"He's the first one to treat me nice, to treat me so passionately..He's the first one to just hold me.. If you try and take that from me I will kill you.." The cold voice that Came from Danni was matched only by the fragile soul shifting color more the gold starting to fade to silver.

Papyrus had never seen a soul do this, he'd never seen determination shown like this.

"Does it really mean that much to you human?" Said Papyrus his bones lowering slightly.

"Yes it does, he's the first one to touch me in such a way I couldn't remember a thing..All I knew was me and him, no darkness no evil nothing just us.." Danni said his determination leaking into his voice.

"My brother said he held your soul in his hands, why would you let him do that human? Surely you know what that would do if someone did not be gentle." Said Papyrus his bones lowering more.

"I know, and I didn't care. I trust him, I trust all of him. His darkness is the same as mine, his anger, his rage, and his pain is all the same as mine." Said Danni his bones lengthening turning light blue light flickering around them.

"..Show me this trust human, show me all of it.." Said Papyrus his bones vanishing as he took a step forwards.

Danni was silent, he knew what Papyrus wanted. He wanted that soul, the question was could he be trusted? Purple eyes narrowed before slowly he allowed the bones to drop. He allowed Papyrus closer he allowed that hand to reach out. Danni's expression didn't change as he saw that gloved hand move closer to his soul. Neither of them were prepared though for that soul to flicker suddenly turning red as Danni flew back into Sans's arms. "This is mine.. No one touches this but me.." Danni's soul rested gently floating in one hand..

Author's note:

Please be gentle with me, I never follow the ordinary when it comes to anything so why should now be any different.. I own nothing but Danni the characters used in this all belong to their respective owners Undertale belongs to Toby Fox though I did buy a copy of it.. I know my Grammer is off and I know Sans is slightly OOC in this one. I want to show though with it how evil can be gentle and coercing when it wants something. I want to show how when someone is so broken how easy it can be to simply give in under pressure.


	2. Make me

**Author's note: I usually don't put these in front of a chapter but I have to thank the people who faved and followed this. I really hope I'm not making the characters too ooc. Please Enjoy the fic though!I don't own anything other then Danni, he's mine and subject to changing at times.**

Life in Snowdin was harsher then the surface though at least the wind wasn't so biting sometimes. Standing by Sans wearing a more winter suited outfit Danni made a face. "I can't believe you did that.."

"Heh I'm full of surprises Danni boy.." Said Sans a smirk crossing his face.

"Your brother was so pissed.." Danni chuckled softly before sitting with his back to the front of the station. It'd been a while since he'd simply fallen into the world of monsters under the mountain. Since then he'd been begrudgingly taken in by two skeleton brothers. One having laid claim to him the other simply allowing it though Danni did pull his weight by doing small jobs. The people of Snowdin didn't bother with him. He didn't bother them in return. "So what are we doing today? Anything actually Important?" Asked Danni before Sans snorted.

"Kid when do we ever do anything Important? Sometimes I feel this job is a joke cause no one comes.." Said Sans looking annoyed.

"It could be worse you could be out here alone." Said Danni before Sans smirked one hand creeping to pull the human closer teeth bumping against his lips.

Sans drew back making Danni pout slightly as Papyrus came into view walking. "Sans are you working?! If that human distracts you I'm taking him on a run with me!"

"He's fine Boss, he's keeping me awake.." Said Sans his head shaking at their moment being ruined.

"Hi Papyrus, how was your patrol?" Asked Danni curiously wondering if the taller skeleton was going to be cross with him once again.

"..It was fine, Keep him awake human I'll be back to collect you both for dinner.." Said Papyrus before continuing on his patrol of sorts.

Danni raised one brow curiously watching the tall Skeleton walk away before Sans chuckled slightly.

"What?! What's so funny?" Said Danni his mouth curving in a frown.

"Heh the thought of you keeping me awake is priceless, your the whole reason I'm so tired sometimes.." Said Sans another snort coming before he rested his head over Danni's hoodie covered head.

"At least he didn't yell at me for talking to him.. God I can't believe he wasted an hour doing that to me while making me jog next to him.." Said Danni before Sans let his mandible move into a smirking form.

"Course he did, I told him if he touched you like he did that night you stood up to him for me I'd break his Spaghetti pot.." Said Sans before looking to the side watching a few teenagers who stopped to gawk at the two of them before he'd let out a growl his eye flashing warningly.

A couple of teenaged monsters continued walking whispering to one another, the last one how ever was more curious standing to watch for a while making Danni more and more nervous before the human moved closer to Sans.

"I see him, little punk he's that Undyne fan boy..." Said Sans before one hand raised pulling Danni closer to him making Danni curl slightly against his ribs.

"Damn fan boy he's more then likely gonna rat you out to Undyne.." Said Sans his hand resting on Danni's head making the human chuckle softly.

"What are you laughing about?" Said Sans looking annoyedly at Danni who just shook his head.

"You go from like zero to a hundred in five seconds temper wise.." Danni said watching the monster teen walk away finally.

"Hell I don't like that kid seeing you like this.." Said Sans looking positively murderous now. Danni said nothing seeing the bright glow of those red eyes.

It wasn't the time to say anything it was simply a time to just be quiet. It was one thing he'd learned about Sans. When the Skeleton was angry let him rage, when he was done he'd settle down. In a fight though Danni had no clue how Sans would be. He had a pretty good feeling though if the skeleton actually attempted it he could be very fierce in combat.

When Sans's eyes finally softened going a lighter shade of red Danni tipped his head bumping the Skeleton with his shoulder gently. "Relax Sans, just be cool he'll move on." Said Danni. Soon enough the monster kid moved on quietly. There was no fuss and soon Sans was yawning again before Danni poked him. "Come on stay awake Sans, you want your brother to catch you napping?"

"No I don't, but I don't think I can stay awake much longer.." Said Sans his Mandible resting on the counter of the station. Danni sighed before letting his fingers stray to Sans's Cranium finger tips stroking lightly. Sans's eyes flickered going to hearts at the attention before he'd lean into that stroking. For a moment Danni was unsure who was leading who in this before he felt Sans lean into his chest those skeletal arms creeping around him.

"Come on baby just five minutes?" Said Sans in a soft growl like voice.

"Sans Papyrus is coming.." Said Danni as the taller brother strode up looking almost amused at the two of them.

"Human I see you managed to Coax my brother to stay awake, I'm surprised he usually falls asleep by now.." Papyrus reached out gathering Sans up in his arms before a sleepy growl would come. Danni looked amused as Sans started to doze. Papyrus would shift the smaller Skeleton to one arm before one hand was thrust towards Danni who blinked curiously.

"Come human, you have earned the right to touch me tonight.." Papyrus eyed Danni who slowly put his hand in Papyrus's hand being pulled gently behind the taller brother.

"...I tried my best to keep him awake.." Said Danni keeping his head lowered. Papyrus was silent for a few minutes before he'd turn his head looking to the little blond walking beside him.

"Human, it's rare that my brother latches onto something. It's rare that he will force himself to stay awake. He must really be attached to you for him to do it for you.." Papyrus looked forwards once more before he would speak once more. "My brother sometimes has fits of hopelessness.. His health will suffer and he will weaken.."

Danni was silent listening to this before his head would tip. "Weaken how?"

"He used to be stronger, though he just gave up hope and started to weaken strength wise.. Lately though he seems, happier like he's found something that makes him feel better. I have the suspicion that it might be you.." Papyrus trailed off then continuing to walk in silence now holding his brother in one arm holding Danni's hand with the other.

"Maybe you can tell me something then, how can I as a human become stronger? I want to be strong.. I want to change how things are done.." Said Danni his eyes half closed.

"You really want to learn? I could teach you some things! It will not be easy, I will not go easy on you human. I will not waste my time either." Said Papyrus his glowing eyes narrowing a touch. Danni tipped his head noticing the stern look before nodding.

"I want to become strong enough to stand toe to toe with any monster.." Said Danni his free hand clenching.

"Why? Why is it so important to you human?" Said Papyrus curiously.

"Because I don't ever want to leave here, I want to stay here with Sans.. I want to stay with you too, though It's for different reasons.." Said Danni his eyes looking to the side.

"Even after I struck you?" Said Papyrus pausing to release Danni's hand long enough to open the door to the house. Walking in he waited till Danni was inside before closing and locking the door.

"Even after you struck me.." Said Danni watching Papyrus put Sans down on the couch.

"Prove to me you have the capacity to become stronger! Show me your soul HUMAN!" With that Papyrus gestured as the world went Monochrome Danni didn't fight it. His soul drifted from his chest as he stared at Papyrus.

The hand that reached towards his soul was hesitant before that gloved hand curled around his soul. Danni remained impassive watching. Even when Papyrus stood holding it as if looking for something in the depts he did nothing. Finally he released the soul before looking to Danni.

"Fine I'll teach you, but I will not tolerate laziness! I will work you harder then anyone else has ever worked you.. I will teach you how to control it." Said Papyrus before moving towards the Kitchen.

"Control what?" Said Danni looking confused.

"Your soul's power… I noticed it when you used my attack against me, I also noticed you needed to be struck before your soul manifested the ability to counter it.." Papyrus said as he started cooking. After several times of Danni being in the way A squeak would come before he found himself placed on the counter almost face to face with Papyrus.

"Sit, right here do not move till I am done human!" Said Papyrus continuing to cook. Danni eyed him silently watching the tall skeleton cook. The look on Danni's face was intense concentration. A small frown on his face before Sans would appear in the doorway looking tiredly at the two his head tipping slightly.

"Heh heh heh finally lightened up a bit bro?" Said Sans leaned against the doorway.

"I am human watching since you fell asleep, do not make a habit of this Sans!" Said Papyrus before Sans looked to Danni a chuckle coming.

"Let me guess you told him not to move didn't you bro?" Said Sans moving closer reaching out one hand only to have Danni's eyes narrow looking to him.

This interested Sans he wanted to see just how long this human would follow Papyrus's order. All through the process of cooking Danni didn't move an inch. Papyrus finally done with the cooking eyed Danni. "You may move now human, your dedication warms my soul." One large hand reached out patting Danni's head before withdrawing as Papyrus grabbed some of the food walking from the room.

Sans smirked before sliding over to Danni as the human hopped from the counter. "So, how was watching my brother?"

"It was fine, it could have been better.." Danni sighed slightly leaning against the counter. Sans grinned before both hands gripped the counter on either side of Danni making the human shift slightly.

"Did he touch your soul?" Said Sans making Danni blink before nodding slowly as Sans narrowed his eye lights.

"Not like you do though, it was more like he wanted to see it for something." Danni said as Sans brought one hand up Phalanges splaying out over Danni's chest.

"Good, I'm glad you let him.. You deserve a reward don't you baby.." Said Sans before Danni sighed leaning into him.

"What were you thinking?" Asked Danni looking curiously at Sans his cheek shifting after a moment to rest against Sans's Clavicle.

"You seem tired baby, did you sleep at all?" Sans shifted slightly bringing one hand up to let his Phalanges stroke through Danni's hair.

"A little here and there last night, I kept dreaming is all..." Said Danni as Sans lifted one hand his eyes glowing a little brighter. A plate filled with food drifted to bump Danni's shoulder. Danni took the food covered plate looking amused before looking to Sans.

"Go sit down I'm sure my brother is watching something on T.V.." Said Sans one hand waving slightly in a dismissive manner.

Danni walked into the living room settling down in front of the couch. Papyrus looked down long enough to see who it was then looked back to his show. Danni was quiet watching T.V his plate set down before a second plate appeared " Human if you are done with your dinner then take my plate into the kitchen and go to bed… You look tired, your training begins tomorrow I want you well rested." Said Papyrus as Danni stood taking his plate quietly.

Night, it was never his favorite time of the day. Laying in bed Danni shifted laying on his side he could not get to sleep. Curling up slightly his eyes opening Danni stared at the sleeping Skeleton beside him. Sans was lucky to be sleeping so well. Sans one eye glowing brighter looking to the human beside him before his arms would move wrapping around the slim waist. His head shifting as he nipped that neck gently.

"Sans? Did I wake you.." Asked Danni looking worried.

"No baby, but you should be sleeping.." Said Sans before pulling Danni closer his head tilting.

"I can't sleep.." Said Danni letting his head rest against Sans's ribs his eyes closing. There was something soothing about having arms like that around him. There was something safe feeling here for him. A yawn would come as Sans spoke. "Come on baby go to sleep for me.. I don't want you getting hurt because your tired.."

"Mmm.." Came the hummed response from Danni as Sans let his Phalanges rub soothingly over Danni's back.

"That's right baby.." Sans said in a soft whisper as he felt Danni go limp in his arms. A slight sigh coming as he allowed his head to tilt resting it over Danni's head.

This human was such a mystery to him. He knew nothing about the human in his arms and yet a part of him wanted the human to always stay with him.

Papyrus would be in to wake Danni at dawn simply reaching down to gently untangle his brother from the sleeping human. A slight roll of the eyes coming before he noticed the tear tracks on Danni's face. Was the human crying in his sleep? What could bring that about? Papyrus thought to himself before Carrying the human out of Sans's room. Papyrus blinked stiffening at the arms creeping around his neck cheeks slowly turning orange. This felt odd, it didn't feel bad just odd. He was a creature used to fighting and being fought. So why? Why did this feel so good? Like being wrapped in warmth. Sitting down on the couch holding the human Papyrus was slightly surprised to feel the human shift slightly arms curling tighter around his neck as the human slept.

No creature did this other then his brother. He always creeped people out. Gloved hands stroked along the human's back as Papyrus held him. Arms tightening slightly as if to protect the human as Papyrus sighed slightly a blanket coming from the couch to wrap around the human shifting him. Danni lay cradled against Papyrus's chest as the Skeleton shook his head. This human was either going to be the death of him or breathe new life into the two of them.

Slowly Papyrus leaned back on the couch his eyes looking out the window. The sun was rising, the day was starting, but for some reason he could not bring himself to disturb the human in his lap. He could not bring himself to disturb the precious sleep he was getting. A yawn would come from Papyrus his eyes darkening. Perhaps a little more sleep would be better. It wasn't like the human was waking up soon. Orange eyes shifted as Papyrus settled down starting to doze..

It was a few hours before Danni would shift alerting Papyrus to something one eye brightening as the Skeleton looked to the human sleeping against him.

A small whimper would come as Danni's fingers clenched against Papyrus's neck before they would relax the tips sliding along as if searching for something.

It was a few more minutes before a sleepy looking Sans would come down stairs eyes fixing on the scene in front of him. A smirk would come before he'd slide on the couch arms folded.

"So bro how's the training coming for the human?" Came Sans's quiet teasing tone. Papyrus looked to Sans before narrowing his eye lights in thought.

"Sans did you not notice how tired our human is?! How could you be so lax?!" Said Papyrus looking annoyed.

"I knew how tired he was part of the reason why I was worried last night.." Said Sans looking amused.

"Sans I can not train the human like this, I want you to keep an eye on him while I am gone. I don't want him to get sick, no Strenuous activity! Meaning none of your antics with him, his soul is very fragile at the moment hardly even worth taking!" Said Papyrus as Danni shifted a sleepy mumble coming neither brother could make out. A chuckle would come from Sans before one hand raised Phalanges resting against his teeth. "Shhh bro don't wake the human..."

"Take him Sans I need to get on patrol I've wasted enough time holding him!" Said Papyrus gently shifting the human to rest against his brother.

"Heh you called him our human.." Said Sans his head resting over Danni's head eyes heart shaped as they looked at him.

"You really like him don't you brother.." Said Papyrus seeing the expression in Sans eyes.

"..Yea I do, but we both know you enjoy having him around too don't you?" Said Sans his head shaking slightly as Danni's hands slid down fisting in Sans's hoodie. "Shhh babe I'm here..." Came the soft gentle tone making Danni relax once more.

"Don't go soft on him Sans.." Said Papyrus before Sans smirked tipping his head.

"I'd kill to protect this Human Boss, for as strong as he is and determined I still want to protect him. He gives me a strange feeling I'd almost forgotten I guess.." Said Sans before his brother raised one brow of sorts.

"What feeling is that brother?" Asked Papyrus looking amused gloved hand reaching to stroke through blond hair.

"...He kinda gives me hope, if we could get him to tap into his soul's power.. I bet he could defeat Asgore.." said Sans quietly.

"Is that what we should do though? I think if he left you'd be very unhappy." Said Papyrus before folding his arms after standing.

"He wouldn't though that's the thing. Not without me, honestly I think we've both gotten attached to one another..." A sigh would come from Sans, before he shook his head.

"So you want to leave?" Asked Papyrus quietly enough so he would not wake the human.

"Maybe, it's hard to tell." Said Sans shaking his head as Danni stirred once more.

It was hard to sleep through all the talking and soon Danni found his sleep disturbed by talking. Asgore? Who was that? Why did that name seem to make him feel cold?

"Sans we'll talk about this later when the human isn't sleeping.." Said Papyrus before Sans shook his head as Danni's eyes opened his head coming up to look from brother to brother.

"...Who, is Asgore?"

Both brothers looked oddly enough torn between worry and annoyance before Sans spoke. "Baby unless you wanna have a bad time go back to sleep..."

"I heard you talking, you woke me up. I want to know who that is.." Said Danni before Papyrus's eyes glowed orange. "Sans discipline our human I am going on Patrol.." One hand stretched out towards Papyrus fingers barely missing the tattered cloak the taller Skeleton wore before his hand was caught by an angry grip. Purple eyes would look to Sans as the Skeleton leaned forwards sharp teeth glinting in the light.

"Let him go, your going to deal with me babe.. You know better then that.." Said Sans his eyes narrowed

"..Sans..Who is Asgore.." Said Danni a determined look coming to his eyes.

"Please baby don't ask me that.." the anger was leaving Sans as if the will to even fight was leaving him.

"Why, and why would you want me to defeat him?" Asked Danni as Sans stood taking him with him making Danni hang onto his neck a smirk coming from the Skeletal figure.

"Did you ever want to leave somewhere so badly that you'd give anything, do anything to get out?" Asked Sans walking for the kitchen one hand leaving Danni long enough to grab a bottle of mustard. Danni's eyes narrowed in thought as he watched Sans grab that bottle before he spoke. "..Yes.."

Sans's eyes looked to the human before he'd walk back to the couch sitting Danni sitting in front of him on the couch.

"We're kept under here by a barrier, there isn't a monster alive who doesn't want to leave..Everyone of us is desperate to leave, it's why I don't let you leave Snowdin.. If you leave I can't protect you, I can't follow you that often.." Said Sans his arms curling tightly around Danni's waist.

"...Your prisoners aren't you? Free roaming prisoners.." Said Danni his eyes closing fingers resting against Sans's mandible giving a soft tug. Sans moved his head closer letting it rest against Danni's collar bone fingers tightening in the human's shirt.

"That fucking barrier.. I wish the damn thing would just disappear.. Six souls he's gotten and the asshole doesn't want to leave. He'd rather wait for the humans to fall down here.." Said Sans his eyes glowing brighter fingers sharpening slowly.

Danni could sense a Rant coming one that might just give him the information he wanted if he prodded at just the right times..

"Barrier? How many souls do you need for it?" Asked Danni curiously

"Seven, seven the lucky number of hell. Asgore could have left with one soul taken six from the humans came back and shattered the barrier.. He doesn't, he just sits there in his castle while the rest of us become more and more hopeless.." Said Sans his finger tips scratching Danni's back earning a hiss of pain from the human.

"Why couldn't a human just bring a monster across the barrier? Does the human have to die?" Asked Danni before Sans glared at him.

"Shut up, just shut up I don't wanna talk about it!" Sans growled out loudly before his teeth would sink into Danni's neck. He just didn't want to deal with it, he wanted to just chill.

Danni hissed loudly in pain eyes clenching shut as he forced himself to relax."Sans, your hurting me.."

Sans drew back slowly before he'd give Danni an evil grin. "Good baby then maybe you won't think of anything but me, I'm the only one you need to worry about!"

"I am worried about you, but not like you want me to..I worry that your going to lose all hope, your going to fade and I will be left in this hell alone with your brother!" Said Danni his hands gripping Sans's mandibles his lips meeting the red eyed skeleton's teeth making those red eyes widen.

Why? Why would this human who he'd caused pain kiss him instead?

When Danni drew back Sans sighed loudly "You really wanna leave Snowdin? You really wanna go out there into the Underground?"

"..I want to free you and your brother, I want to bring you to the surface..If I have to slaughter a hundred monsters to do such a thing then I'll do it!" Said Danni his eyes practically glowing with Determination. Sans stared his tongue materializing as he leaned licking the blood from Danni's neck earning a gasp of pleasure from the human's lips.

"That determination in your eyes is so fucking hot..." Sans let his tongue trail down Danni's neck making the human's eyes clench shut tightly.

"Sans! Your distracting me.." Said Danni before Sans would chuckle his Phalanges sliding into Danni's back pocket making the human shift slightly.

"Maybe I am, but if you want to leave I won't stop you. I do however suggest that you don't go unarmed and that you take these.." Said Sans his other hand leaving Danni's back holding out a bag Phalanges releasing their grip to let the bag drop in Danni's hands.

"Hmm? Sans.." A long black and red knife slid from the bag into Danni's hand making the human stare at it before purple eyes would look to Sans.

"..Not gonna let you go out without a weapon or anything.." Said Sans his Phalanges moving from the back of Danni's pocket before he shooed the human from his lap. "Off.. Go find Papyrus and tell him you want his special training.."

Danni stood for a moment before sliding the knife away in his hoodie turning to go. A pause and Danni turned his arms wrapping around Sans's neck his lips parting as he rested them against Sans's teeth earning a pleased growl as the Skeleton's tongue slid into that mouth. It was fierce, hungry, and seemed like it was going to have to last them a while. When Danni drew back finally Sans whispered. " Fuck I'm going to miss you.."

A sad smile came from Danni before he turned walking for the door a squeak coming as something Vibrated in his pocket. Reaching down he blinked bringing up a red and black phone. Sans flashed on the screen before Danni pressed the button looking behind him at the smirking Skeleton. "...You ever need help, you call me. Doesn't matter what time it is.." Said Sans.

Danni nodded before turning once more going out the door. He would resist the urge to run back to those arms. This was not something he could turn his back on. He'd been a prisoner he knew how it felt. Having the same view day after day. Being in a locked room at someone else's whims. He walked looking for Papyrus reaching the edge of town he saw him standing.

"So, your leaving aren't you?" Said Papyrus turning to face Danni one hand extending. "Give it here I know my brother gave you one.."

Danni blinked for a moment unsure what Papyrus meant "My phone?"

"YES Human your phone give it to me!" Said Papyrus his cheeks going orange as he let his Phalanges wave slightly.

Danni slid the phone out of his hoodie pocket holding it out to Papyrus watching the taller Skeleton input something before the phone was held out. "Thank you.."

"Your welcome human now go, beware Undyne and Alphys though.." Said Papyrus his hand resting briefly on Danni's head before it slid away as the taller Skeleton walked away.

"If nothing else human it has been different having you with us, who knows we might have been friends in another life.." Said Papyrus as he shook his head vanishing heading into the forest to patrol.

Danni stood for a moment before he'd swallow hard. The lump in his throat for a moment refusing to go down eyes tearing up. One hand raised to wipe at his eyes before he broke into a run heading forwards on the path.

Water, water in his boots, water in his pants, and water in his damn hoodie hems. His phone had been tucked away in the upper pocket of his hoodie as he sighed slightly wading through the water. This was not his favorite place. Seeing a suit of armor standing he raised one brow walking for it curiously looking.

"What, is this doing here?" Said Danni one hand moving as he leaned closer to the armor.

He was completely unprepared for the armor to suddenly move the hand gripping his arm picking him up letting him dangle off the ground one yellow glowing orb forming behind the visor of the armor.

"Hello Honey are you lost? I'll show you the way out.." A feminine voice coming from the armor before Danni squirmed raising one leg kicking at the armor's leg.

"Let go! Shit!" Said Danni his other hand pushing against the Armor's helmet.

"I'll take you to Asgore, but first Alphys she's been dying to have a human soul to study.." Said the voice once more as Danni stared going still.

"..Undyne, your Undyne aren't you?" said Danni his eyes widening.

"Smart little human aren't you? Do you like Science?" Said Undyne as she started to move her arms wrapping around Danni pinning his arms at his sides.

"Gah! What's with you monsters and being so rough?!" Danni said his boots kicking at the armor.

"Apologies little human but I'm not taking any chances with you." Said Undyne an amused note coming to her voice.

He had to think of something, anything to get her to let him go. His eyes darting side to side, before he grit his teeth. Shifting he'd squirm making those arms clamp on him even harder.

"Give it up boy, your my prisoner!" Said Undyne before Danni shifted one leg coming up as he slammed the heel into her knee making her hiss in pain.

Danni hearing that slid his knife free making the woman gasp before he'd slam it into the joint of her arm. He was only one monster's prisoner he'd be damned if he let someone else take his soul.

"You little shit!" Said Undyne dropping Danni out of surprise feeling the knife slide out of her armor her eyes narrowing as she looked at the fleeing human. Off went the helm as she scowled. "Get back here you little shit!"

"Screw off Fish Bitch!" Yelled Danni rushing over a bridge only to feel the distinct feeling of his soul being forced out of his chest as she gripped his arm.

Danni scowled holding his knife as the woman summoned a glowing spear. "Your soul is mine!"

"...Heh come on, just hit me if your able!" Said Danni his eyes narrowing at the glowing white and light blue soul floating in front of himself.

He was getting tired of dodging spears and she wasn't tiring one bit. Danni was not giving up without a fight though. His form dropping into a crouch to avoid a spear before he'd dart forwards. His knife sliding into the joint of her armor's right arm this time making the woman let out a roar of pain before he'd leap backwards skidding in the water one hand going down to keep his balance.

"You little shit! I'll rip your soul to shreds!" Said Undyne her spears glowing brightly as Danni stood up his arms spreading knife held in one hand.

"Hit me! I dare you!"

Undyne hissed releasing her spears on the human watching them dig into the ground around him as he moved around them a few slicing his pants and into his shoulders. A smirk coming to the human before she watched his soul ripple.

"What are you..." Said the woman as her phone rang.

" _Get out of there, he, he's showing odd levels of magical energy.. He's going to, to attack."_

Undyne knew better then to go against advice like that and she broke off her attack darting back from Danni. As she ran she felt something pierce her shoulder turning her head she saw a purple spear sticking out of her shoulder. That was not normal it looked like one of hers?

Turning she'd stare at the human seeing him holding one of her spears her eyes would widen. How was he doing that?

"It's my ability, I have no clue what it's called, but it's what I do.." Said Danni his eyes narrowed as he watched her.

"You little thief!" Said Undyne her eyes narrowed

"Hardly you threw them at me, I didn't take anything from you.." said Danni his lips parting as he spit blood off to the side.

"You disgust me human.." Said Undyne as she raised one hand forming a glowing spear.

"I disgust you? What's stopping you from taking a single human soul and crossing the barrier? What's stopping you from taking six souls and returning to break the barrier? You seem strong enough, no instead you'd rather go after innocent people who are just scared and lost..Your the worst type of person.." Said Danni glaring at her his head tipping back.

"Don't you Judge me! You don't know anything about me!" Said Undyne scowling her eyes narrowed.

Danni stood for a moment longer before feeling his soul drift back into his body. The world returning to normal as Danni took a step away on the bridge.

"Oh..She'll have fun breaking your spirit little boy, just you wait she'll have fun with you.." Said Undyne breaking into a laugh vanishing slowly into the shadows.

Danni narrowed his eyes as his phone rang making him go to his knees. One hand shakily reaching into his pocket pulling out the phone. "Hello, Sans.."

" _Hey babe, I just wanted to tell you to be careful.."_

"Sans… Have I ever mentioned how much I hate fish?" Said Danni his eyes tearing up as he got to his feet walking to the other side of the bridge.

" _Baby I never thought I'd be saying this, but Danni stay determined.. You hear me baby? Stay determined.."_

"Sans it hurts so much, she really got me good.." Said Danni reaching the other side of the bridge he'd sit leaned against the wall blending in with the shadows.

" _Where are you baby? I'll bring you something.."_

"I don't know but it's really warm here, I think I saw a sign while I was running that said Hotland?" Said Danni attempting to look about. Seeing the Lava he'd widen his eyes drawing his legs up as best he could. This was not a place he wanted to be when the phone went silent a dial tone coming he choked up purple eyes tearing up as he sat recovering his strength.

On the other side of the Bridge Sans appeared walking his hands in his pockets before seeing Danni sitting on the ground. His head shaking as he spoke in a soft growl eyes glowing red.

"She really messed you up good didn't she? Do you understand now why I wanted you to stay?" Said Sans before Danni brought his head up.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough.." Said Danni his eyes tearing up as he looked at Sans who smirked down at him.

"You're coming home with me, and your gonna rest up till your feeling better. Then your gonna get training from my brother, and your gonna put up with my tongue every night as punishment for being weak.." Said Sans his eyes narrowed.

"I couldn't help it, I could feel it.. My soul shivered it really didn't like that power." Said Danni as Sans picked him up quietly.

"Baby shh, your just not used to it.. Honestly you'll get better.. Pretty soon it won't even bother you." Said Sans as Danni wrapped his arms around his neck.

"..You didn't feel it, you don't know what it felt like.." Said Danni his eyes closing as he hung against Sans who glared forwards.

"Where's your Determination baby? Did it leave you?" Said Sans his eyes narrowing as Danni's soul burst from his chest as Sans held his hand out making Danni shoot back from him hanging in the air.

"Sa, Sans? What are you doing?" Asked Danni looking pale.

"You lost your determination didn't you baby? Is that what happens when you use your soul's power? Do I need to remind you what it feels like? To be at someone else's whims?" Said Sans his mouth curving in a smirk as he walked forwards gripping Danni's soul.

Danni glared as Sans gripped his soul Phalanges stroking along it his head tipping. " I love doing this, feeling it writhing under my bones.."

Danni gasped hanging in Sans's magic his eyes sinking half closed cheeks flushing. "Sa, Sans please.. No more.. Please.."

A growl would come before red eyes flashed a pleased smile coming as Sans simply gripped Danni's waist his mouth sinking against Dann's neck tongue darting out to lick some of the blood staining his neck. "Be a good boy now Danni and remember what you are.."

"What I am?" Said Danni his eyes widening as his soul trembled against Sans's Phalanges.

"Your my toy Danni, me and Papyrus we're gonna train you.. Use you up and throw you away.." Said Sans leaning closer his Phalanges resting against Danni's face.

"Your toy? I am your Toy.." Danni's eyes teared up before Sans smirked.

"That's right, you've got it baby.." Said Sans Pushing Danni's soul back into his chest eyes narrowed.

"I won't forget.. I'm Sans's toy.." Said Danni as Sans released him of his magic letting the young man drop in his arms hoodie covering Danni's face as Sans smirked.

"Good boy, We're going home now, and your going to bed.." Said Sans simply opening a shortcut taking the young man with him. Danni said nothing head lowered hands clenched in Sans's hoodie.

Danni was silent when they got home sitting on the couch with Sans looking at the silent TV.

"Come on baby don't be like that, you are my Toy.. I just don't want you getting hurt like this again." Said Sans his Mandible resting against Danni's neck.

"I trusted you, I'm not your toy..Sans.. This ability is Dangerous, what if I hurt you?" Said Danni his eyes sinking closed.

A growl would come from Sans before Danni found himself laying under the Skeleton his hands pinned at his sides."If you where gonna hurt me you'd have done it already!" Said Sans looking annoyed.

Of course who's luck it was couldn't be known though the two looked up at the door opening and Papyrus walking through the door. For a few seconds no one spoke the look on Danni's face though was priceless. Surprise mixed with worry before Papyrus spoke "Brother what are you doing to our human.."

"He's being a depressive big baby Boss.." Said Sans before Danni scowled at him. It only served to make Sans chuckle though tongue darting out to lick that cheek.

"Baby your adorable when you do that.." Said Sans a chuckle coming before Papyrus sighed sligthly.

"Sans must you molest the human on the couch? Can't you take him up to your room.." Said Papyrus.

"...Make me..."

"What did you say Sans?"

"I said make me.."

"SANS!"


	3. Wake me

It had been a few days since Sans had brought him home. Confinement to a couch might seem nice to some people but for Danni it was hell being home all alone. It was his punishment though for getting hurt. Both brothers had to rethink their first assessment of him after that. It seemed his soul was shifting once more clouding over with gray. They'd really have to dig deep to find any other color. It made Danni more and more annoyed to be stuck like this. Sans was the first to notice it the subtle shift away the human was doing from them. This couldn't be they had to remain the top of his priority list for pleasing. Sans eyed Danni before scooping the human up. "Let's go babe.."

"Wha? Sans where?" Asked Danni before hearing the growl going quiet once more.

"Toys don't speak.." Sans said an annoyed look coming before he quietly walked outside holding Danni. He was taking him off the couch? Did that mean his confinement was over?

"Am I.." Started Danni before Sans's eyes flickered to him glowing brighter red making Danni swallow his words bowing his head.

The fresh air felt good at least and he was wearing both his hoodie and the new Jacket Sans had found. Red and black he noticed were the favored colors of the two brothers. Now that he stopped and thought about it wasn't this the way to the Sentry station? Being sat on the counter of the station to face Sans Danni sat silently looking to Sans watching him. Sans folded his arms leaning back in his chair feet going up on the counter before he'd eye Danni one finger crooking beckoningly. "Come here babe.." Danni eyed him a moment before slowly moving to sit on Sans's legs his hands braced on Sans's chest.

"...You know why I brought you here?" Asked Sans one hand moving Phalanges stroking through Danni's hair.

"..No, are you going to tell me?" Danni said before Sans smirked pulling him closer.

"Ahh just when I think I've seen all of your personality you surprise me babe.." Said Sans his head shifting back as Danni sat silently.

"I brought you here cause you're not doing well to confinement. I know it cause you've been pulling away, Can't have that now can we?" Said Sans his Phalanges stroking Danni's back in an almost gentle manner.

"..You noticed?" Asked Danni as Sans smirked slightly.

"Just cause I don't act like I notice doesn't mean I don't notice baby." Said Sans relaxing a bit as it started to snow. This was good it would mean no one would come along.

"I was angry, I wanted to do better! I wanted to make you happy.." Said Danni his arms moving hesitantly to curl around Sans's neck making the Skeletal being's eyes flicker to hearts.

"Babe I need to explain something to you, When I call you my toy I'm sending a message. I'm saying you belong to me, but that doesn't mean you can't touch or speak up..You just need to know when to speak up and when to hold your tongue." Said Sans his Phalanges going to Danni's hair stroking through the soft blond locks.

"Why? For appearances?" Asked Danni looking confused.

"Yes, and also to protect you from suspicions. If they thought you weren't actually with me there would be trouble.." Said Sans his eyes narrowed.

"I caused you trouble didn't I? With Undyne.." Said Danni his head lowering to rest against Sans's Clavicle making the Skeleton chuckle softly.

"Nah she had that coming honestly. She gets a little carried away sometimes.." Said Sans his head shaking before Danni would raise his head his fingers going to Sans's Mandible tracing it gently. The gentle motion soon had Sans's eyes shifting to hearts as Danni did this before Danni stopped doing it his hand dropping from Sans's Mandible to rest against Sans's ribs.

Sans narrowed his eyes flickering them back to the normal pin pricks of red light watching Danni very carefully now.

"I just am so scared sometimes when you get angry.. Why do we have to act a certain way?" Danni said his finger tips continuing to trace Sans's face feeling the tension humming through bone.

"Because that's how it is baby.." Said Sans curiously looking to his human with interest.

"But why? Who said you all had to act like power hungry pricks to one another? Shouldn't you be more united?" Asked Danni purple eyes opening to lock onto glowing red eyes.

Sans would never admit it but his little human was sometimes too smart for his own good. Phalanges would pause in their stroking of that hair to tap against Danni's head.

"Don't get smart baby, I'd hate to have to do something here.." Said Sans his mouth curving in a sadistic smile.

"Liar you'd enjoy it, you'd love every minute of it and you know it.." Said Danni his eyes narrowing as he felt himself being tipped back.

"Wanna try that theory out babe?" Sans said that smile becoming a smirk one hand raising to Danni's chest.

"I've got nothing against playing with you here you know, right here in the open would be fine for me. You might not like it though.." Said Sans his hand giving a gentle push making Danni tip a little further.

"Do it, I dare you right here right now.." Said Danni his face heating up cheeks going red.

"Determined to push buttons today aren't you babe?" Said Sans before he'd shift quickly spilling Danni onto the counter leaning over him eyes glowing bright red.

Danni would squirm underneath Sans his hands coming up to clench in those rib bones head turning to the side. "No I'm just.. Bored.." Danni would turn his head back to regard Sans who eyed him a chuckle coming.

"You fucking love it when I get Sadistic don't you baby? When I play with your pretty soul you love it.." Said Sans making Danni flush more at the Phalanges creeping along his chest.

Sans smirked Phalanges stroking along that jacket moving towards the zipper pulling it down. "I think you want me to do it don't you?"

Danni shifted his fingers clenching as he felt his soul flutter bursting through his chest to float above it. Sans caught it gently in one hand Phalanges brushing along the edge of it.

It was pure bliss that feeling. The feeling of being touched in such a way. It was addicting to him his head going back as he felt Sans's Phalanges stroking his soul.

"Haa, Sans please…"

"What do you want baby? Be a good boy and tell me.."

Danni's cheeks went bright red damn near matching Sans's eye color a soft mumble coming from him before he felt Sans stop moving.

"What was that babe?"

"I said, um li-lick it.."

Sans smirked his teeth parting tongue sliding out to hang eyes looking down to Danni who stared up at him waiting. "Heh Good boy." With that Sans's tongue slowly licked up that soul making Danni gasp his body shuddering.

It was cold, but under Sans's tongue Danni couldn't feel anything other then the heat of desire. One hand clenched in Sans's Hoodie as Danni stared up to him.

"You want more baby?" Sans was being particularly moody today with this. Danni's eyes clenched as he panted sitting up against the side of the counter.

"Sans.. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

Sans stood holding that soul in his hand his eyes narrowing, Danni reached out with both hands wrapping his arms around Sans's ribs his cheek resting against Sans's Clavicle.

"Your not normally this demanding, it's almost like you need to be in control.."

"Baby you'd better hush and make with more of those pretty noises or else.."

"Sans, I'm worried. Your usually not this way.."

Sans glared before pushing Danni's soul back into his chest making Danni grit his teeth.

"Sans please, talk to me!"

"Fine, do you know how god damned worried I was when you were gone? How I hoped you weren't on your way to Asgore's castle as someone's prisoner?!" Sans shivered at the fingers curling around his soul looking down.

"Sans.. I'm sorry, I won't go I promise I'll stay I swear! Just please don't be angry.." Danni said looking up his eyes tearing up.

Sans shifted knowing where those fingers were and just for a second didn't care.

"Fine babe I'm not mad, what's the point anyways. Your promising me you'll stay so I'll believe you.." Said Sans his arms moving to curl around Danni's figure as he sighed.

"Don't make me regret putting trust in you.." Said Sans before Danni nodded his fingers carefully withdrawing from those ribs watching Sans's soul glow for a moment.

"He told me about how you used to be stronger, how you just suddenly started giving up hope.. Why?" Asked Danni his head tilting.

"Don't ask me about that, I don't want to talk about it.." Said Sans pulling away from Danni making the human shrink visibly.

"Alright, I won't ask I'll hold my tongue.." Said Danni before turning his back on Sans looking out over the expanse of the snowy tundra in front of them. A small smirk coming before he slid from the Sentry Station. Landing on his feet Danni would turn facing Sans who raised one hand warningly.

"Baby get back here.."

"...Catch me Sans.."

Danni grinned before taking a step back his arms spreading out. Sans eyed the little human thinking he'd lost his mind.

"Baby get back here now!"

"Nuu, I said Catch me!"

Sans growled before flashing outside the Sentry station moving towards Danni who slid back a soft giggle coming.

It was official the human had lost their mind, Sans snorted before taking a grab for the human who once more giggled sliding back from those grasping hands.

"Babe you open your wounds and I'm gonna have to hurt you.." Said Sans his hands reaching out to try and grasp the human once more. Danni smirked sliding to the side of those grasping hands before dipping to gather snow. Sans growled eyes glowing brightly before that ball of snow would splat against his chest.

"….." Danni blinked one brow raising at Sans crouching down to gather snow. Sans smirked slightly before tossing the ball at Danni who moved with a squeak the ball hitting him in the side.

No he hadn't lost his mind he wanted to play. Sans chuckled softly at another ball coming from Danni before he'd make another one himself tossing it at the human who once more giggled.

Sans drew closer as Danni crouched to get more snow, then caught the human by the shoulder earning a small smile as Danni let the snow drop from his hands.

"Your smiling baby, I missed that." Said Sans letting his head tip forwards resting it against Danni's neck.

A shiver would come before Danni would wrap his arms around Sans's neck. "..Your smiling too you know.. do you hate it that bad? To smile?"

"Nah I just never really had a reason to smile.." Said Sans his eyes darting around for a moment before he'd pick Danni up carrying the human back towards Snowdin.

"I don't know I always thought you could if you wanted to." Came the whispered response from Danni.

"Mmmhmm" Came the soft hummed reply from the Skeleton.

Snowdin came into View making Danni relax, it was nice oddly enough seeing the town once more. He'd missed seeing it's oddities.

Danni winced when Sans put him down looking down at the red tinged bandage. "eh heh heh heh..I guess I got a bit too playful.."

"You opened that one again, I warned you baby I said I'd have to hurt you didn't I?" Said Sans shaking his head as he gripped Danni's foot after lowering the human on the couch.

Danni let out a whimper as Sans held his foot eyes tearing up. It did hurt but what Sans did surprised Danni. After Sans finished re-wrapping his foot he pressed his teeth to it making Danni blink his head tipping.

Sans released Danni's foot setting on the couch next to him speaking softly. "I don't do that for just anyone babe.. Feel special.." Danni shifted leaning into Sans his eyes closing. A soft yawn would come from the human as Sans looked down at him. Settling his head on Sans Femur making the Skeleton look to him curiously.

"It's warm here, Sans can we stay like this for a bit? Just a little?" Said Danni his lips curving in a smile. Sans sighed his Mandible resting on his Phalanges for a moment before he'd mumble softly. "Sure baby, for a while.." One hand moving to that blond hair Phalanges stroking through the shaggy locks.

Sans was silent watching the human seeing the steady rise and fall of his chest he noticed the human had fallen asleep. When Papyrus came in noticing the human sleeping soundly a smirk would come at his brother's red face.

"Not a word from you.." Said Sans eyes narrowed as Papyrus snorted softly one hand descending to ruffle blond hair before continuing to go towards the kitchen. Danni sighed softly in his sleep a sleepy mumble coming which sounded sneakingly like welcome home Paps. Sans looked down snickering softly, before his brother would eye him from the kitchen. "Is there a Problem Sans? Is the human tickling your funny bone?"

"Naw boss he's just fine, why did you say something?" Asked Sans curiously his head tilting to study his brother.

"No, he does look interesting laying there like that.." Said Papyrus one hand ruffling the blond hair before he'd turn going back into the kitchen.

"Admit it, you like having him here too." Said Sans making Papyrus lean back out of the kitchen his eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps, though I do not know why he does not try to escape.. It is odd." Said Papyrus walking out of the kitchen shaking his head.

It was a puzzle for them to try and figure it out, but soon Danni's training started.

"Harder human Lift with your Damn legs!"

"I'm Trying Papyrus!"

"Then lift damn it!"

The sword was clearly at least eight feet long and so heavy to lift that Danni couldn't find balance and soon he was back on the ground the sword in both hands.

"What the hell is this thing made out of?!"

"Well the same thing a normal sword is made out of!

"Yea well I can't lift the damn thing!"

Danni glared from the ground looking up to Papyrus who scowled reaching down to pick up the sword.

"You see human, it's simple to pick it up! Your just trying to be lazy!" Said Papyrus scowling once more. Papyrus would drop the sword once more shaking his head.

"Like hell I am! I CAN'T Lift it!" Said Danni scowling both hands curling around the handle of the sword. 'I will lift this damn thing even if it kills me..' Thought Danni to himself before he'd grit his teeth.

It wavered before Danni's eyes clenched as he shifted then leaned back the sword raising from the ground slowly. "Come on you bastard!" Danni stood holding the sword eyes narrowed.

"….Nope…." With that the sword dropped as Danni went to his knees hands on the ground as he panted

"The hell…." Danni raised his head looking annoyed as Papyrus growled softly.

"Human pick that sword up.."

"You want it picked up you pick the damn thing up! I can't do it damn it!" Said Danni his eyes narrowed.

"You had it, you started to do it and then just gave up!" Said Papyrus scowling as he settled down on one knee beside Danni one hand reaching to rest on sweaty blond hair.

"You mustn't give up Danni."

 _'Danni, baby stay determined..'_

Danni's eyes widened as he panted before glaring at the sword his teeth clenching as he got to his feet.

"I gotta, Stay Determined.. He said, to stay determined.." Danni growled out before both hands clenched on the sword as Papyrus moved back arms folded as he stood.

'Maybe if I shift the swords weight I can use it's weight against it..' Thought Danni as he let his arms shift up bringing the sword up to one shoulder feeling the flat of the sword rest against his shoulder head going down.

' **Yes that's right Danni, your weaker use it's weight against it! Now full counter it!** '

Danni's eyes widened hands dropping the sword clenching his head. "No, no no no...Not now...Shut up..."

"Human is everything ok?!" Papyrus said before backing up taking his phone out. "Sans get out here now! Our human is having a fit!"

' **Danni do not be weak! You are not a child! Focus tap into your ability!** '

"No, no no NO!" Danni panted going to his knees eyes closing.

It was a flash of red light before Sans came running. Dropping to his knees behind Danni he gripped Danni around the waist eyes narrowed. "Baby come on! I'm here, your not there! Their not here!"

Danni's eyes snapped open his hands clenching around Sans's Radius his breaths pants as he sat there gathering his thoughts.

'he's not really here, I killed him back at that place..I'm not there I'm gone I'm with Sans.' Danni thought his eyes losing their wild focus gaining more cognition of where he was. Fingers relaxing as he felt himself being lifted suddenly by red light. He felt so tired, so weak as if he'd expelled so much energy.

Sans kept a firm grip on Danni keeping him afloat before Papyrus spoke. "Sans, look at this.." In one hand was the melted handle of the sword. Sans eyes narrowing as his head tipped. "The fuck bro that's too big for him to lift what the hell were you thinking?"

"Damn it Sans LOOK!" Papyrus pointed to the melted handle of the sword making Sans's eyes widen before he looked over his shoulder at Danni's floating unconscious body. "The kid did that? How?" Sans said looking back to his brother.

"I wish I knew Sans, I'm not really sure perhaps his Determination?" Said Papyrus before Sans frowned.

"Something he did or said.. Papyrus did the kid do anything different?" Said Sans before Papyrus narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Now that you mention it he did, he was shifting his body a certain way to pick up the sword.." Said Papyrus his mouth settling in a frown.

"Get him a decent sword, great joke bro but he doesn't need to remember things like that..." Said Sans before he'd turn Danni floating behind him wrapped in sparkling red light.

"I'll get him a smaller one then. Still a waste he seemed so close to being able to do something with it..Almost like he was remembering something.." Said Papyrus his arms folding Phalanges stroking the bottom of his Mandible in a thoughtful manner.

"What are you talking about boss?" Said Sans his eyes narrowing.

"Are you saying the kid is holding back?" Asked Sans setting Danni down on the Sentry station turning to face his brother curiously.

"I'm not sure, but I think he was having an internal struggle..almost like he was fighting a memory or something." Said Papyrus before looking to his brother.

"Makes me wonder, what's the kid hiding." Said Sans a smile coming before he turned his back. "Break him Paps, then we can start working on him fully.."

Papyrus stared for a moment before speaking. "If I break him we do not know how he will react brother..Humans are strong is it possible that he could defeat us, considering his ability our special attacks wouldn't work on him."

"If he does react badly then I'll stop him using my magic, we both know he's got a soft spot for me you know.." Said Sans his head shaking. "For the life of me though I can't figure out why he didn't attack me when he first saw me, he just smiled like he was seeing an old friend or something.." continued Sans looking at the ground.

"Sometimes I think he knows something we don't.." Sans turned quietly before walking away his hands in his pockets.

Author's note: Thank you for the favorites and follows It warms the SOUL to come and see people are enjoying my work. I was thinking of making this a multi AU though due to a faulty reset. Would people be interested in seeing other Undertale AU's peek their heads in? Maybe even crossing to normal Undertale once more? Feel free to leave suggestions or comments I don't bite… Well unless Underfell Sans makes me :3

As always I don't own anything other then Danni he's my creation. Everything else is owned by their respective owners I'm merely borrowing them with the hopes I don't mess them up too badly and with the intent of putting them back sometime when I'm done.


	4. Echos

A day it took for him to wake up, A day before he stirred waking up one hand raising against his forehead. Danni sat for a moment before noticing where he was at. Was this a shed? Where was he? He'd stand moving towards the bone bars before the door opened.

"...Sans...What's going on.." Danni said his voice soft his mouth set in a confused look.

"Simple baby, I told you we were gonna break you.. You couldn't even pick up a sword and use it could you?" Said Sans his hands raised head shaking.

"Sans, your kidding right… Tell me your kidding..." Said Danni his eyes widening his hands moving to the bones barring his way.

"Nah, your useless babe I ain't playin with you either.." Said Sans a smirk coming from the Skeletal being before he shifted turning around. "Oh and by the way babe it was fun while it lasted wasn't it?" A harsh chuckle coming before Sans vanished out the door shutting it behind himself.

Danni stood before his knees would give out. What did he do wrong? What was going to happen?

It was a day before Sans came back in Danni sitting against the wall looked up before looking back down.

"Tough aren't you babe? You wanna tell me something though? Why are ya holding back, what are you gaining from it?" Said Sans his arms folding as he leaned against the door quietly.

"...Why? Why do you wanna know..." Danni said his head lowered mouth set in a neutral expression.

"Cause I know your better then that, your hiding something baby." Said Sans his eyes narrowed one glowing red the other a soft white.

"Course I am, aren't you?" Asked Danni before closing his eyes.

"Tell me what I wanna know and I'll give you something.." Sans said one arm raised slightly.

"..I hold back because I don't want to kill anyone..I never want to do that..." Danni trailed off shaking his head shrinking back into the wall.

"Interesting, so you've done it before. How many did you kill? Four? Five?" Asked Sans his head tilting back.

"...More then you could count..." Said Danni his mouth curving in a sad look.

"I used to know another you..A nicer you.. I killed him, and his brother..And their friends.." Said Danni Standing up before taking a step forwards.

"No kidding? Huh was he weak?" Asked Sans more out of curiosity then anything else.

"No, he killed me over and over.. I was so close to him..So close to going home.. Then I just, I gave up I didn't want to.. There had to be a better way then what I was trained for.." A slight sigh coming before Danni looked up smiling. "You just had to ruin it though didn't you? You couldn't just be happy.. You had to use me just like they did.." Said Danni one hand raising before his soul appeared floating in front of his chest black streaks in the white before the white shifted to red.

"You just had to remind me! You couldn't leave well enough alone!" Said Danni before he'd take another step forwards hitting Sans's soul aura making his soul Manifest.

"Let me out Sans.." Said Danni his eyes half closed.

"No.." Said Sans his arms remaining folded eyes vanishing as he smirked red and white bones appearing.

"Your really gonna fight me?" Asked Danni before shaking his head.

"Yep, I'm gonna hurt you babe and I'm gonna have a great time too.." Said Sans before the red and white bones would shoot at Danni.

Danni shifted side to side weaving around the bones before one hand came up catching a red one.

"Did you forget? This horrible ability of mine? They did too.. It's how they all died.." Danni shifted one hand coming up purple bones appearing.

"No matter how much I begged and pleaded..I tried to spare them! I tried so hard not to do it.." Said Danni his eyes narrowing as he clenched his left hand.

"..Cry me a river babe..Either do something or not." Said Sans his right eye glowing red the other strangely absent.

"Please don't make me do this..I don't want to kill you too.." Said Danni his head shaking as his purple bones flickered adjusting to Sans's presence.

"Do it.." Said Sans his body shifting one leg moving forwards.

Danni snorted before his hand gestured the purple bones shooting towards Sans."Fine have it your way Traitor.."

Sans smirked moving around the bones vanishing when he had to in certain spots. Danni was silent watching before Sans grinned his tongue poking out from his teeth.

"Oh honey I hope you love this, it's my special attack.." Said Sans as the bones stopped a couple of them stuck in his hoodie. Bringing one hand up Sans summoned his Gaster Blasters letting them hover around behind himself.

"Sans no, don't do this..I'm warning you, hitting me with that.. It's what happened befo.." Danni trailed off as the blasters fired hitting him full on.

Danni shuddered when the light cleared his eyes glowing brightly before two glowing purple Gaster blaster like things formed behind him. "WHY! WHY couldn't you just listen?!" The Blasters glowed gathering energy as Sans stared mildly amazed for a second.

"Oh that's low babe that's low.." Said Sans his eyes vanishing as a Blaster appeared in front of him.

"Just stop fighting back! Stop hurting me you asshole!" Said Danni his blasters firing purple beams at Sans.

Sans had to give Danni credit those were stronger then his much stronger. He was able to block the attack though making Danni stand panting.

"Just..Kill me so I can end the nightmare.." Said Danni his hands clenched.

Sans glared before shrugging slightly "Your such a hypocrite baby, but sure if it'll make you happy.." Said Sans before he summoned more bones a smirk coming. "I'll indulge you in your death wish.."

Danni didn't even feel the bones hit, he didn't feel a thing eyes opening to look at where he was at. That same black room with the two strange panels. He could cry in solace his body crumpling as he slid to the ground his eyes closing.

"He actually did it, he actually killed me..I shouldn't be surprised, he's just another killer.." Danni said before standing up his hand reaching towards the panel on the right.

(Reset?)

(Y)

The world would fade to darkness as he felt that dizzying feeling of falling once more. His stomach lurched, as he dropped onto a bed of yellow flowers. He'd stand walking following the path going through the ruins in silence sneaking around it. Something seemed different..

He'd head out of the ruins up into the world beyond them heading out into the chilled air head turning. Something was different this time. Something was off it felt like. He'd continue walking through the area noting the lack of monsters, the lack of a lot of things till he reached a castle. This was very different the air seemed fresher here. It seemed different, like nothing was left. He'd enter the strange castle heading through it. Seeing more golden flowers he snorted before continuing to walk. He'd reach a strange room that seemed to have no wall just a blank dark space. Heading into it he'd raise one brow as he came out in open air. The sun was shining it looked almost like the real world. His eyes narrowing as he saw what looked like a valley below the mountain. It wasn't the same though was it? Was the nightmare over? He'd take a step forwards his eyes widening. It was the human world, he stood on the edge of the town before putting his hood up. There was no reason to draw attention to himself just yet though. He'd brush past people before noticing something very odd. There were monsters mixed in with the people. Laughing, talking, and some were even sitting at Cafes eating. Danni stared for a moment at one before passing on. He almost reminded him of someone. That one though he was too big. He missed the fact he'd been noticed though by the skeleton he'd looked at. One eye glowed yellow for a moment before the mouth like area would curl in a smirk.

It was always interesting meeting new people, it was always interesting meeting their eyes. Those eyes though, they were haunted. They were so very scared..

he'd raise his head ducking into an alleyway to lean against the wall. Where could he go? He had no one and nothing. Was it even standing? Was this even his world? Danni heard footsteps slow purposeful steps. His head raising as he smelled Cigarette smoke drifting through the air.

"Here Kitty, here kitty kitty kitty.." Came a rich baritone voice. Confidence was laced in that tone as it struck Danni's ears he couldn't help but look up as the figure strode closer.

"There you are kitty.. what's a cute little thing like you doing out here?"

Danni stared at the being in front of him. The glowing yellow eye the smirk but the teeth were what struck him. They looked normal not sharp. A scent of some kind of cologne drifting through the air.

"Hey, I'm talking to you Kitten.." One hand reached down to catch his chin lifting it, as Danni stared into that yellow eye.

"...just leave me alone.." Came the whisper of a reply.

"Oh you're a cold little thing aren't ya?" A soft chuckle coming before those fingers would slide away making Danni turn his head.

"Don't see eyes like yours often, where did you break out from?"

Danni shivered before standing."Leave me alone.." Turning to start walking Danni saw smoke drift past him before he would take a step to try and leave.

"Oh? Don't take another step Sweet heart.." Came that rich Baritone voice making Danni halt head lowered once more.

"Just let me go.." Said Danni his hands clenching before he felt an arm curl around his shoulder.

"Why would I do that? You seem awfully lost out here, maybe I'm just trying to be a nice guy.."

The voice just screamed danger to his nerves, everything about this figure screamed run away. So why couldn't he take another step? Why was he stuck in place unable to move? Danni shook his head his voice wavering between anger and fear. "No you are not, you are everything but a nice guy.."

"Aww is it the face? Maybe you just don't like Cigarette smoke.." Came that voice a hint of laughter to it now before Danni felt himself tugged closer to the being his back meeting what felt suspiciously like rib bones.

"Come on Cutie, what are you running from?"

"Just, let me go.." Came the plea from Danni before he felt Phalanges trace up his neck.

"Why would I let you go? Your the first interesting thing I've seen all night..Indulge me Sweetheart.."

Danni panicked his elbow going back before his arm's momentum would halt from the hand curled around it.

"Now don't do that, here I am being all nice and friendly like.." A squeeze would come as if in warning before he felt one hand slip into his hoodie. Danni froze up feeling his knife taken a chuckle coming before he felt teeth nip his earlobe in a teasing manner.

"I thought you had claws kitten.." his knife came out from his hoodie held in front of him by that hand a Mandible resting on his shoulder as the being hummed.

"You weren't planning on using this any time soon were you? Such a cute kitten like you doesn't need a claw like this.." A soft chuckle coming before he was released as the being slid back from him.

Danni turned his hand going out to try and catch the knife in a panic he didn't notice the knife blade before it cut into his hand making him hiss.

"Now look what you've done kitten, you've gone and hurt yourself.."

He hated that voice it was almost teasing, a mix of amusement and concern in those tones. Danni would grit his teeth before speaking. "Give that back!"

"Let go of that Sweet heart, you don't want to make me angry do you?"

The coldness in that voice suddenly made Danni shiver his hand loosening it's grip to drop to his side. His knife vanishing into a jacket.

"Good boy, now why don't you tell me what your up to out here all alone..."

"It's none of your business, just take it and go!" Said Danni turning around one foot moving forwards.

"You don't listen very well do you kitten? I'll have to give you a lesson won't I?"

It was all the warning he had before yellow would flare around him strange magic wrapping around him. Danni gasped struggling eyes wide.

"Don't scream kitten, not for a second.." That soft husky voice coming as Danni felt himself caught by two arms.

His lips parted a whimper coming before that Mandible rested on his shoulder once more. "When someone tells you not to move kitten don't move.. Now for your punishment.." Said that voice before Danni blinked tensing up at, was that a tongue tracing his neck? Eyes shifted looking at the glowing yellow appendage before he'd stare at it his lips parting as he squeaked.

"You gonna struggle kitten?"

Danni clenched his fists forcing himself to relax feeling the yellow appendage lick up his neck before it withdrew.

"Heh not even a twitch..Such an ice cube..." The magic would withdraw leaving him standing shaking those arms around him one hand splayed against his stomach.

Danni swallowed before he felt himself suddenly pushed into the wall his hands meeting the surface as he winced. "Sto, stop please.."

"Hmm, begging will only get you so far kitten.."

He felt small, tiny as if this being was playing with him. Danni's cheeks flushing as he felt that hand slide up a gasp coming as it laid over his chest.

"I bet you haven't felt this small ever have you?" A chuckle would come from that being before Danni felt that hand make a stroking motion against his chest before his soul floated out.

A red soul with streaks of black in it would float there as the skeleton stared at it yellow eye glowing brightly. He almost felt bad for playing with the guy now thought the Skeleton before he noticed that body in front of him going limp. He'd catch the human before they fell a smirk coming as he scooped them up. "Looks like I found something interesting after all didn't I?"

It was warm, warmer then he'd ever been in a while. Dull yellow light met his eyes as he opened them making Danni attempt to bring one hand up. A slight shift coming as he found he couldn't bring it up. Looking down he tilted his head at the arm around him, his eyes widening as Danni squirmed trying to move away from it.

"Mmm, good morning Kitten.." One hand shifted sliding down as the owner of the voice smirked leaning against him.

"Get off me.." Danni's eyes narrowed as he glares at the being behind him.

"Aww and here I brought you home outta the cold, all I wanted was a little cuddle." Said the Skeletal being making Danni roll his eyes.

"Get off me damn it!" Said Danni shifting away from the Skeleton as far as he could. The way he was shifted though it just made his upper half press into the ribs behind him making the Skeleton smirk.

"Your the one pressing into me Kitten.." One hand slid down in a gentle fashion Phalanges splayed out over Danni's stomach. Feet would shift as he slid out from the Skeleton's hold a chuckle coming as Danni would sit up breaths coming in a pant. "Now I'm not so let me go.."

"Go if you want kitten I'm not holding you here, I'm just wondering where are you gonna go?" That yellow glowing eye sank closed the left one still open as Danni looked to the Skeletal being his mouth curved in a frown.

"I don't need help, thanks for the sleep I'm going now though.." Said Danni standing up looking for his Hoodie eyes narrowed when he couldn't find it.

"..Looking for something kitten?" A playful smile crept across that face as the Skeleton sat up a Cigarette pack coming out of his pocket.

"Where is it.." Said Danni turning to face the bed he'd just escaped from noting the Skeleton getting to his feet walking towards him. For every step the skeleton took Danni would back up till he was pressed against the wall. The Skeleton's hands on either side of his head making him wince his head turning to the side. "You wouldn't be looking for that cute hoodie you were wearing are you kitten?"

"Ye, Yes...Could I have it back.." Danni shifted as one hand rested on his chin turning his head to face that smoky yellow eye.

"Maybe you could..If you ask nicely." Said The Skeleton his Cigarette hanging from his teeth lighted smoke exhaled past his teeth to the side.

At least Danni thought as he swallowed the other being was polite in that aspect.

"Well Kitten I'm waiting, ask nicely now sweet-heart.." The last word drawn out with an almost purr to that voice.

That's when he realized it this damn guy was trying to coax him. Was this what Seduction felt like? Then why was his heart pounding like it wanted to leave his chest? Danni clenched his teeth eyes closing as he'd take a breath trying to calm his heart before he felt something touch his cheek.

"Come on Sweet heart, I just wanna hear one word from that pretty mouth.." Said The skeleton before Danni swallowed once more his hand resting against the wall clenching as he let his nails bite into the cut on his hand.

"Please give it back.." Danni said softly purple eyes looking into that yellow eye.

"Good kitty, It's in the wash at the moment. You've got another forty minutes of my company." A small smirk coming before Danni let out a soft groan his head tipping back eyes closing as he slid down the wall.

Everything felt so hot. His eyes closing as his head tipped forwards.

"Why is it so hot.." He hadn't meant to say it out loud but there it was past his lips and meeting that Skeleton's hearing.

"It's not, I've barely got the heat up.." Came the confused response before one hand lowered the back of that hand coming into view as the Skeleton let out a snort.

That cool appendage felt so nice against the heated skin on his face making Danni sigh slightly before it was slid away. A soft whine coming before he'd press against it purple eyes closing.

"Yer sick Sweet heart..Explains why yer holding my hand so tightly." A sigh would come from that Skeleton before he'd reach down gathering Danni up against his chest.

Hands braced on those shoulders purple eyes widening to stare towards that glowing yellow eye. For a moment Danni didn't know what to do before just giving in hands moving to wrap around those shoulders.

"This mean your done being a ice cube Sweet heart?" Came the soft voice.

"I just don't feel good, this changes nothing.. NOTHING you hear me?" Said Danni before his cheek would land on the Skeleton's Clavicle eyes closing as he went limp.

"Sure kitten, as soon as your all better you'll be running for the door.." Came the soft voice before the Skeleton put him back into that bed a cold cloth being pressed to the slightly red forehead.

When he woke next Danni felt horrible everything hurt. His eyes opening as he felt himself being moved slightly a gentle hand resting against his forehead.

"..Sans..."

For a moment the Skeleton thought he was hearing things. He hadn't mentioned his name so how did this guy know it? That yellow eye would narrow as questions passed through that mind.

What was going on here? He didn't know this guy other then that night so how could he know him?

"Sans..I'm sorry..So sorry.."

Looking down he'd eye the young man sleeping in his bed that hand moving to brush through sweaty blond hair. This kid wasn't going anywhere for a while not with that fever, the least he could do though was make him more comfortable. Off went the shirt yellow eye widening as he saw the scars. Some of them looked new like someone had beaten the hell out of the kid. No wonder he'd taken a while to crack like he had. Kid had been through hell from someone but who?

Now he felt really bad for playing with him, but that was in the past. He'd have to figure out what to give him for this. A simple painkiller wouldn't work as well with this. Standing the skeleton turned picking up his jacket heading out the door leaving Danni alone.

It would be a few hours before the Skeleton would return with a white bag held in one hand door keys tossed on the table as he went straight for the bed room. He had a kitten to check on, and he'd find him sitting with his forehead pressed to the wall.

"Come on kitten lay back down.." Came the gentle voice no longer teasing. The playfulness gone from it, one hand raising to reach out to rest on that bare shoulder. Danni jerked pressing into the wall more his shoulders shuddering slightly as he'd turn his head slightly. The Skeleton noticed a flash of recognition, before a hoarse voice would come. "Don't touch me, please.."

hesitation would come before that hand would withdraw slowly the white bag placed on the bedside.

"I found this, it should bring your fever down.."

"Why? Why would you help me?"

Danni looked down at the bed he was currently in the shirt he was wearing even though it had slid down off one shoulder it wasn't his.

"Cause I wanted to." It was that simple, he did want to in some odd way something made him want to.

Sitting down in the chair he would watch that human as if watching an animal. In a way he was an animal. A very sick very scared animal.

"..Who are you.." Came the soft hoarse voiced question from Danni making the skeleton smirk. The boy was curious he'd give him that one hand raising as he spoke.

"Me? You already know me curiously enough Kitten.." Came the soft calm response making Danni shake his head before leaning it against the wall once more.

"..Who broke you Kitten.." Danni could tell it wasn't meant to be spoken out loud, perhaps he didn't even realize it had been spoken.

"..Someone I loved in an odd twisted way.." Purple eyes closed before the Skeleton looked over moving to pick the human up.

A hiss came from the human before the Skeleton spoke in that soft baritone voice. "Shh, shh, I'm just putting you back to bed.."

A slight nod would come as the human's cheek landed over his Clavicle arms curling around his neck.

"..I'm not tired any more, I'm just too hot..." Said Danni his head lowered lips pressed against the Skeleton's shirt.

"That's what the Medicine is supposed to help with..I'd suggest taking some Kitten." Said the Skeleton before gentle Phalanges would sweep through blond hair.

"I can't pay for it.." Said Danni as he was sat down on the bed his eyes closing.

"Tch I'm sure I can think of some way for you to repay me.." Said The Skeleton a grin coming. Danni blanched drawing away from the skeleton who narrowed his eyes. Someone did mess this one up pretty bad. Came the thought watching the human who turned away one hand braced on the edge of the bed as he slowly got to his feet.

"Where are my clothes.." Said Danni his head lowered eyes narrowed.

"In the wash I told you that, you never answered my question completely though.." Said the Skeleton one hand reaching out to grip one of Danni's wrists.

The Skeleton leaned back from the hand that lashed out at his face a smirk coming. So the kitten wanted to play did he? Even in that condition he was still willing to protect himself. Odd determination but who was he to deny someone something they so desperately wanted?

Danni cringed at the Phalanges tightening around his wrist before he felt himself jerked closer by it one hand raising once more only to be caught by the skeleton's free hand.

"Don't do that sweetheart.." Came the calm cool voice making Danni's insides go cold. He could feel every ounce of fear from the other night coming back.

"...Don't call me that..." Came the hesitant voice as Danni turned his head to the side looking away from the skeleton in front of him.

"What ever you say kitten.." Said the Skeleton releasing one wrist watching it drop against Danni's side.

"...Let me go, please? Just pretend you never saw me.." Said Danni one hand raising to wipe his eyes. He just felt worse when he felt one hand rest on the back of his neck Phalanges tangling in blond hair as he was drawn close once more.

"...If I let you go your gonna end up a pretty stain somewhere out there, it'd be an awful wast wouldn't it?" Said the Skeleton his mouth curving in a slight smirk once more.

"Just let me go damn it Sans!" Said Danni his shoulders shaking before he felt that hand grip his chin.

"Who are you? How do you know that name?!" Asked the Skeleton his eyes narrowing.

"How? Cause it's my curse.." Said Danni purple eyes staring at the yellow eye that burned in front of him..

 **Author's note: At first I wasn't going to use this chapter.. I was going to rewrite it.. Four days I tried and four days it just blocked me from writing.. It was this chapter it had to be this chapter.. I apologize for the awfulness of this and pray for forgiveness from Gaster-Sans's maker -_-; I just… so much fanart it just burned into my brain and there he was laughing his head off at me every time I tried to change this.. After a week or two of no ideas I finally just said the hell with it and posted this.**

 **I don't own any of this other then Danni I'm simply borrowing with the intent of putting things back when I'm done!**

 **I still just gah why? -_-; My brain hates me today.. Let me know how people are liking this I have to thank those who favorited and are following this. Reviews would be greatly appreciated though since I have no clue how people are actually liking this.. And remember every time a key skips it's just Chara saying hello..**


	5. Sonar

It had been three days of misery for him, currently Danni was about ready to bury his head in the pillow and attempt to suffocate himself in the hopes the throbbing headache he had would just settle down. He wasn't expecting it and to be honest when the Skeleton touched him at times he still hissed more out of surprise then anything else. When the skeleton's hand touched his forehead though to check his temperature today he didn't make a sound.

"What's the matter kitten? Head bothering you?" Asked the skeleton in that low soft Baritone voice. Cracking one eye open Danni looked at him curiously "Yes, it's been bothering me for a while.."

"Poor Kitten, you're just having a bad time aren't you?" Said the skeleton sitting on the edge of the bed his hand moving closer before he'd pause checking Danni's reaction.

Danni eyed the skeleton before closing his eyes quietly. No hiss no moving back nothing. He just didn't have the energy for it. When the Phalanges stroked through his hair raking against the scalp gently Danni sighed.

That how ever lead to something else It lead to the skeleton sliding into bed with him making Danni stiffen eyes narrowing. When the Skeleton simply put his arms behind his head Danni realized there was only one bed. It looked like they would be sharing it for the moment. A sigh would come before he'd curl up once more attempting to take up as little of the bed as possible. It was at that point he felt the arm drape over him earning an eye opening to look at The skeleton who's Mandible was resting on his shoulder.

"Hey let me know if it gets too bad ok kitten?" Said the skeleton a grin coming before he settled down for the night. Danni was silent his eyes both closed. The nerve of this skeleton laying right next to him like this. Hands clenched against his chest before he felt the body next to him shift curling against him arms snaking around to pull him closer. Danni glared over one shoulder but seeing the almost peaceful look on that face he didn't have the heart to do anything back. A sigh coming, before he too would close his eyes quietly.

Danni woke to the sound of glass shattering his eyes shooting open as he sat up eyes darting around for the source of noise till he noticed the half naked Skeleton in the other room trying to be quiet and failing with that action. He'd slump back onto the bed one arm going over his eyes. He felt better now at least his head stopped throbbing so badly. One foot over the side then the other as he got up walking on shaky legs for the door.

"...Hey.."

"So like I was saying what do you mean they backed out?!"

"Hey.."

"Are you kidding me? In the middle of the deal?!"

"HEY!"

The Skeleton jumped whipping around his eye sockets narrowed before he'd relax "I gotta call you back a kitten is demanding my attention.." With that his phone was snapped shut as he sauntered towards Danni one hand extending to rest underneath Danni's chin. "Morning beautiful did you sleep well, you look better.."

"Don't suck up bone head, you woke me up.." Said Danni looking annoyed with the skeleton who grinned slightly leaning closer just a touch.

"Aww, you gonna Pun-ish me for it?" Asked the skeleton making Danni's eyes widened as he flushed moving back with a soft hiss.

"No! I'm just really annoyed you woke me up, what was the glass from.." Danni said attempting to redirect the conversation before Sans would smirk.

"Redirection this early in the morning kitten? You really are cold aren't you?" Said Sans before shifting to point at the glass laying in a small puddle of whiskey.

"it's just a whiskey glass nothing more.." Said Sans grabbing the broom starting to sweep the mess up from the floor his back to Danni.

"...Your either very trusting or you know I'm not going to have the energy to reach out and crack you one.." Said Danni leaning against the door way. It was a mere blink for him and Sans was right in front of him one hand on the door way. Danni stood completely still his eyes wide as Sans's other hand rested on his lower cheek. "In your condition I'm the only one keeping you from being someone's bitch kitten.. If I pick up a stray then I pick up a stray.. Doesn't mean I keep them, it'd be a real shame if you ended up someone's bitch.." With that Sans drew back returning to his cleaning the broom put away the glass shards dumped in the trash. Danni stared for a moment not speaking before his arms would curl around his chest his head shaking "Why? Why would you bother?! It's not like you couldn't have anyone eating out of your damn hand so why me?!"

"...Cause your soul is just as broken as me.. Cause your like a puzzle to me.. Or maybe I just saw something I liked." Said Sans before turning to grab his jacket one hand raising as he put it on with a shrug. "Stay don't stay it's up to you Kitten, but if you leave don't come back.. It's your choice isn't it?" Continued Sans before simply walking towards the door.

Danni stared his eyes following the Skeleton towards the door a slight feeling of shock coming before he would move one hand extended his arms sliding around Sans from behind catching the Skeleton by slight surprise making him pause hearing the shuddery breaths from the human.

"Do you really mean that? That it's my choice? If I chose to walk away from you, you wouldn't stop me?" Said Danni his fingers clenching on the jacket in front of his hands.

"Sure kitten, I wouldn't stop you.." Said Sans his face straight forwards facing the door he intended to go out but hearing the waver in that breath one hand raised Phalanges stroking one of Danni's arms. "Kittens should be resting in bed though till their completely better.. Though if you wanna show your appreciation for the nursing I did.." Sans trailed off a grin coming before Danni pulled away a snort coming as he walked towards the bed room. "Right I'll be in bed!"

Sans couldn't help the snicker that came as he was walking out the door locking it behind himself he'd head out on his errand.

Danni was left alone in a place he knew very little about. That wasn't going to stop him though from being a little snoopy of what lurked in the fridge. Finding a few edible things he'd dig in the lower section finding a few cooking things he'd start cooking.

A few hours later he was sound asleep on the couch having left something on the counter for Sans when he heard the door open waking him up a sleepy groan coming before he felt a gentle hand on his head Phalanges stroking through blond hair. "Go back to sleep kitten, unless you feel up for keeping me company?" Came the whisper next to his head making Danni start as Sans chuckled softly. A soft hiss would come from Danni before he sat up tiredly rubbing at one eye before he looked up to Sans. "I'm up.. I left you something to eat, I didn't know if you would be hungry but I thought I would cook so I...Er..Why are you looking at me like that.." Said Danni before Sans smirked slightly.

"Didn't I tell you to go to bed kitten?"

"I was hungry Sans did you expect me to sleep hungry?!"

Danni glared slightly at how unfair this situation was before he would see Sans vanish into the kitchen making him relax.

When Sans came back it was with a new glass ice cubes floating in the whiskey it contained. Danni raised one brow as the Skeleton flopped on the couch a pained sigh coming as he took a long drink of the liquor within the glass.

"Another long day huh Kitten? You must want to stay you haven't left yet, or maybe you were just waiting to be asked by someone." Said Sans his eye sockets narrowing as he watched Danni.

There was that feeling again the small helpless feeling. It made him want to press himself into the couch cushions and hide. Instead though he'd hesitantly move closer to the skeleton next to him. His eyes closing as he'd rest his head against the shoulder there. "Maybe.." Came the hesitant speech from Danni before Sans chuckled softly his hand raising to let his arm slide back around Danni bringing the human closer to him.

"Don't be a prude kitten, if you're going to come over then come over here.." Said Sans before Danni found himself pulled in front of the skeleton, his hands on either side of the skeleton as he sat facing him on that lap of sorts. A frown coming from Danni, before he'd fold his arms looking at him.

"Fine I'm here now what?" Asked Danni his head tilting as he'd watch Sans curiously.

"Heh from Prude to Wasp huh kitten?" Came the lazy drawl as Sans let one hand stroke up that back slowly. Danni eyed him unsure what his motives were before he'd relax slowly feeling the Skeleton's phalanges stroking in a pleasing manner.

He wasn't trying to hurt him, but how long would it be before he did? A day? Maybe two? Danni didn't know for sure, and he couldn't get a good read on this one.

"Heh you keep looking at me like that and I might get the feeling you want something more.." Came the lazy drawl from Sans before Danni went red faced looking away. A slight smirk coming before Sans would draw a cigarette pack out lighting one up he'd sit continuing to stroke that back making Danni drowsy. Purple eyes would close as that hand would increase it's pressure before his cheek would meet with warm bone. Still though he could feel no malice, only a playful tendency from this Skeleton. It disturbed him but still that hand on his back did feel good.. It had been a while since anyone had touched him so gently. It was the softest of movements along those bare ribs earning a soft hum from Sans as Danni's arms curled around his neck.

"Glad to see your warming up a bit honey, no need to be so defensive.." Said Sans his hand leaving that back for a moment the sound of a glass being drained and sat down before it would return moving slowly from the back to one arm stroking bare skin. Danni let out a sleepy mumble his head settling against Sans's Sternum making the skeleton smirk.

It wasn't about force with this kitten it was about how gentle one could be it seemed. The TV clicking on as Sans shifted leaning back made Danni mumble again his lips resting against Sans's ribs eyes closed. It felt interesting to have someone this close to him minutes blending to hours as he sat there watching TV content to just let one hand lazily move over bare skin. Sans didn't even bother moving from the couch to the bed he just shifted the sleeping male to float above him as he laid down bringing him down to lay against him. One hand moving to marvel at the softness of that blond hair even unwashed and sweaty as it was. He could bet it was beautiful once cleaned up. As cute as it was the kitten was running around in his clothes he could tell he would need some of his own soon.

It could wait till morning though he wasn't going out in the middle of the night for it.

When Danni woke up though on top of the skeleton underneath him he stiffened at the hand resting on his backside. One brow raising as he looked down at the skeleton who was sound asleep. A slight huff of air coming before he'd start trying to shift off him. Getting to his feet Danni would move away making Sans open one eye a smirk coming. "Going some where Kitten?"

Danni jumped his eyes narrowing as he turned facing the couch. "...A shower...I wanted a shower..I didn't want to wake you though, you looked tired last night.."

A chuckle would come before Sans held up one hand waving it slightly in a dismissive manner making Danni relax as he went for the bathroom.

Sans sat up looking for his lighter as he held a cigarette to his teeth finding his lighter he'd light it looking amused at the direction of the bathroom. That little kitten was going to be in his shower getting all nice and clean. A smirk coming as he'd exhale smoke slowly letting it curl around his head.

It would be a while but Danni would creep from the bathroom sure enough that long blond hair hung against the shirt he was wearing. A grin coming from Sans as he'd exhale smoke curled around his face one eye glowing brightly. A half drowned kitten that just screamed provoking thoughts. One hand would glow yellow as Danni took a step then felt himself being pulled forwards wrapped in yellow magic. A slight squeak coming as he settled once more in that lap towel hanging over his head.

"Sans really?! Did you have to do that?!" said Danni his eyes closed hands in the towel trying to dry his hair making Sans chuckle softly his hands settling on the towel making Danni open one eye looking at him. "Let me kitten, I've always wanted to do this.." Said Sans his hands starting to move the towel slowly.

"Your going to have to move faster then that.." Said Danni one eye closing as he felt those hands quicken in the towel a sigh coming. It felt odd having someone do this, normally he was the one who did this for himself. There was something oddly intimate about this setting. Purple eyes shooting open as he felt Phalanges ghost over his cheek. He realized a moment later the skeleton in front of him was simply brushing back a stray piece of hair.

Feeling braver Danni leaned forwards curiously his head tilting. "..Could we watch something?"

Sans eyed the human in front of him amusedly before picking up the remote turning the TV on. Finding something mindless with colorful lights and loud sounds he sat back against the couch his hand resting in Danni's hair playing with the blond locks.

"..Did you fix it? That thing on the phone.." Asked Danni his head turning eyes looking to Sans who looked down a smirk coming.

"Awful nosy suddenly aren't you kitten?" Asked Sans before his hand rested on Danni's back.

Danni shifted slightly leaning back against the Skeleton his chin resting on that Clavicle in front of him. "A little, I was kind of curious since you seemed very flustered..." Said Danni his eyes closing.

"Nothing for you to worry about Kitten, just people being idiots.." Said Sans his head tipping back as Danni inched closer staring at that glowing yellow eye.

"You dealt with it rather swiftly.. Do you always do that?" Asked Danni his head tilting once more feeling that hand slide up.

Sans's Phalanges rested on the back of Danni's neck a gentle pressure coming making the human move towards him more purple eyes widening. Those teeth were inches from his lips before a glowing yellow tongue appeared raking over those teeth slowly.

"Don't ask questions Kitten.." With that Sans drew back his eye sockets narrowed slightly. Danni was silent suitably shocked into silence.

It was hours before Danni would even think of saying anything. The two of them side by side on the couch quietly watching something on the TV. It was more of a spoken thought then anything else but still spoken out loud.

"I wonder if it's broken.."

The Skeleton beside Danni looked at him suddenly his eye sockets narrowing before he'd shoot a question back more from curiousity then anything else. "Whats that your going on about?"

Danni jumped then turned his head looking to Sans his brow raised. "Wha? Oh nothing just thinking out loud.. Forget I said anything.."

"No, what did you mean by that? You wonder if what's broken.." Said Sans curiously once more turning to face Danni now attentive to what he was saying.

Having those eyes looking at him made Danni look down then to the side trying to think of how to word it. How to tell the other what he thought. One hand resting on his face made Danni look up once more at the Skeleton that was leaning forwards. "Say it Kitten, since when have you been so shy?"

"..My reset is broken.."

Sans stared at him for a moment then as Danni's face went red he laughed shaking his head. "A broken reset? I just think your determination is unstable.."

"Determination? Like the feeling?" Asked Danni curiously, he'd mentioned it too. Staying determined but had never mentioned what it meant. A sigh would come from the Skeleton before he'd tug the human against him earning a soft hiss of disapproval.

"Hush ya little minx.." Came the soft voice a gentle hand resting on his back making Danni grumble softly.

"Hmph must you do this?" Asked Danni earning another chuckle of laughter from the taller skeleton.

"Does it bother you Kitten? Being held in such a way? How cute.." Said Sans his hand moving in small circles over Danni's back making the young man huff slightly before sinking against the Skeleton his eyes closing. It did feel good what he was doing with his fingers.

"What makes you think it's broken?" Asked Sans his fingers never pausing in what they were doing. Danni was silent for a moment his mouth curved in a frown as he thought. Finally after a few moments of thought he started to speak his arms hesitantly curling around the skeleton's rib cage fingers slid gently against the Skeleton's back bone.

"Because I wasn't born here, this isn't my home.. Somewhere out there is the real me, the me from this world.." Said Danni his eyes narrowed in thought.

For a moment Sans said nothing his hand moving slowly along Danni's back as if waiting for the human to continue.

"I passed through a place before this one..The monsters there fought one another, they'd given up hope or something.. It was just.. a kill or be killed place.." Said Danni his arms curling tighter around Sans who with a sigh wrapped his arms around the human fully his head shaking.

"Your just gonna rattle my bones all the way ain't ya kitten?" Said Sans his mouth curving in a frown of sorts. It was just as he suspected. Then could this little minx be the world twin of someone here? What was their twin like here?

Sans thought about it while Danni was quiet, he almost missed the next words.

"I miss him, the other you.. there's three of you.. You, him, and the one I first met.. I did such horrible things..Killed so many.. I didn't want to, so when I reset it was because I didn't want to kill any of them.. He asked me why the time lines kept jumping. How do you tell someone it was because you kept killing people they knew?" Danni took a shuddery breath his eyes closing.

"So your his twin, I thought you looked familiar I couldn't prove it till now.." Said Sans his mouth curved in a smile.

Danni blinked sitting up his eyes wide "What? Do you know the me in this world? Are they alright?"

"One thing at a time kitten, Yea I knew him he was a good kid… Wouldn't hurt a fly to tell the truth.. annoyed a few people here and there but you just couldn't hurt him no matter how much you wanted to." Said Sans making Danni stare down at him his eyes widening more.

"What happened to him..." Asked Danni a little frightened of what the other was going to say before Sans looked up at him a grin coming.

"Why would you wanna know Kitten?" A small frown came from Danni at those words before he'd sigh shaking his head. "No maybe it's better I don't know, maybe I shouldn't know.."

Nervousness spread through him as he sat there awkwardly looking away.

One hand raised catching him around the neck making him turn his head eyes widening before sinking closed at the teeth against his lips.

"Mmph?!" Came the startled sound from Danni a soft chuckle caressing his lips from Sans before the Skeleton released him making Danni flush.

"Quit being so nervous, your determination should be much more then that.. Don't you want to see them again?" Asked Sans his Phalanges resting on Danni's cheek making the human open their eyes looking down.

"No, I don't.. what ever we had, sometimes it's better to be happy with what life deals you isn't it?" Asked Danni his head tilting into those Phalanges quietly.

Sans was quiet a snort coming before he'd shrug one shoulder. "Stay don't stay the choice is yours kitten.. if your staying though we have got to get you better clothing.."

"Clothes shopping with you? Should I be afraid?" Said Danni raising one brow at Sans who smirked slightly before his fingers would sweep over one lip lightly.

"Nah I'll more then likely just take you and let you go.. See what you come up with for a fashion statement.." Said Sans his head tilting slightly as he grinned at the human who nodded looking amused.

"I see.. You don't want to see me modeling those cute outfits?" Said Danni his eyes narrowed in amusement before Sans leaned close making Danni's face heat up at how close he was.

"Nah, but I know where you could model them for me.." Said Sans in a soft husky whisper.

"Oh? Where would that be?" Danni had to fight to keep his voice steady a slight tremble coming to his body as the Skeleton wrapped both arms around his waist.

"Those cute outfits would look real good on my floor kitten with you sprawled out on them..." Said Sans one hand creeping up that back making Danni shiver slightly.

"Sans! I would never be so...So.. Crude.." Said Danni his eyes wide hands resting on Sans's rib cage making the Skeleton smirk once more.

"I bet you'd look real good wearing nothing but a ribbon in your hair.." Said Sans his hand resting at the base of Danni's neck Phalanges teasing a few blond locks.

"I bet I would too though I'm not that kind of guy.." Said Danni as Sans leaned closer teeth inches from his lips. It was almost like he wanted to, but he was holding back purple eyes narrowing in thought as he eyed the Skeleton for a moment. He could easily back away even with those arms around him. He knew the other would not hold him against his will. Sans had proven this thus far. It was a flutter in his stomach that made him wonder. What kissing this being would feel like. With the others it was rough like they were determined to gain something out of it. Danni bit his lip before closing his eyes allowing the kiss. It was gentle, not like the others at all. It was almost chaste as if the skeleton was being a gentleman about it. When Sans drew back Danni couldn't help the surprised look that came from him.

"What? You act like I'm gonna suck your face off.." Said Sans curiously looking to Danni who shook his head.

"No, it just surprised me a bit is all.." Said Danni his arms hesitantly creeping around Sans's rib cage fingers slipping under the jacket the other was wearing to tease at the Vertebral column.

"Kitten don't start something you can't hope to finish.." Came the smooth soft whisper against his ear making Danni shiver once more.

"Why? Is that sensitive?" Came the whispered question from the human.

A soft chuckle would come from the Skeleton Phalanges stroking one cheek on the human's face making Danni blink slightly.

Opening his mouth to say something Danni was suddenly very aware of the glowing appendage deftly invading his mouth his eyes closing. One hand raising to grip that jacket as he shivered trapped by that arm. Cheeks flooded with heat and color as Sans drew back his tongue hanging past his teeth for a moment as he looked to the human yellow eye glowing softly.

"Oh? Was that Sensitive?" Said Sans before drawing away fully as the human's hand dropped from his jacket eyes wide and staring at the Skeleton as he walked into the kitchen.

Sans could almost see the gears in that blond head turning as the human stood watching him curiously. The taste wasn't that bad. He could almost taste the mint toothpaste the human had used earlier to brush their teeth.

Danni stared as Sans walked away his eyes wide. He could almost taste the whiskey and Cigarettes the other used. A slight smile creeping across his face one hand raising fingers resting over his lips. That kiss was rather interesting though. Those words though didn't escape his notice and with a huff he stuck his tongue out at Sans who smirked slightly one hand raising resting on the door frame as he chuckled softly.

"Don't laugh at me! That wasn't nice, I didn't know that was sensitive.." Said Danni his arms folding before Sans grinned one hand raising fingers making a pulling motion as Danni was wreathed in yellow magic being pulled into the air and across the room to him. A yelp would come from the human as they floated in front of the skeleton.

"Well now you do, next time you won't be such a little minx will you?" Said Sans leaning close once more Phalanges resting on that slim throat stroking lightly. Danni stiffened though he didn't back down. "No, I won't..I'll just be a tease instead.." Came the clipped tone a sweet smile being offered.

Sans stared then groaned slightly shaking his head. For a human this one was a little minx, though he just wished they were a bit more affectionate. Little did he know he was going to get his wish later that night.

He'd sent the human to bed earlier settled on the couch watching some movie on TV his phone laying on the table. Danni suddenly walked out of the bedroom surprising Sans with what he was wearing more then anything. One of his shirts and a pair of rather tight pants. Sans tipped his head curiously as he watched Danni walk a little closer fingers worrying at the shirt.

The mumble was missed the first time one hand raising to wipe at the purple eyes. Sans was patient though and was rewarded when Danni crept forwards a bit more repeating his words.

"Can I sit, had a bad dream.."

Sans raised one arm amusedly watching the human creep forwards settling in front of him arms curling around his neck cheek resting against his Clavicle eyes closing.

"You alright kitten?" Came the soft question making Danni shake his head slightly.

"No.. I had a bad dream, hold me?" Purple eyes looked up through those disheveled bangs making the skeleton smile slightly arms curling around Phalanges stroking that blond hair.

"What did you dream about kitten?" Asked Sans earning a shake of the head from Danni.

"I don't remember, I hate it when I forget what I dream but maybe it's for the best?" Said Danni his eyes closing. It was almost amusing how the human was. Like a cat demanding attention one second then turning him away the next. An appropriate nickname had been given it seemed. His mouth opening to say something before he felt lips over his mouth of sorts. A smirk coming, as he let his hand rest against blond hair. His tongue manifesting, to sweep over those lips gently earning a squeak from the human.

"Sans! I was trying to be nice since you were being nice.." Said Danni feeling those Phalanges stroke his lower lip gently.

"Aw, I was being nice kitten...I thought you were Bonely.." Came the gentle teasing tone from Sans making Danni snort softly.

"Bonely? Me? No I wasn't bonely, were you bonely Sans?" Said Danni softly his head tilting upwards.

"Nah I wasn't bonely." Came the smooth voice in return.

Danni wouldn't admit it but he kind of liked Sans's voice. How smooth and soft it could be. His eyes closing as he curled against the Skeleton's body.

Sans was quiet his hand moving soothingly over that back. Yellow eye focused on the TV as he felt the human's breathing even out his eye looking down to the human who'd fallen back asleep.

A small sigh coming before the skeleton let his magic flair up lifting the human to float in midair in front of him. How long could he continue keeping the young man with him? His determination was so unstable, one second it was strong and fierce the next it was as fluttery as a bird. It baffled him for the most part. Taking Danni to bed he'd lay down next to him a pleased smile coming as the human curled up against him fingers curling into his rib cage.

The morning though would find Sans on the phone rather worked up as Danni came out of the bed room leaned against the door frame watching the skeleton talking on the phone. A raise of the brow coming as Sans growled under his breath setting his phone down heatedly.

Turning seeing the human there Sans took a breath before one hand would raise beckoning gently. "come on kitten, I'm not mad at you.."

"Bad day at work Sans?" Came the soft reply as Danni walked over to Sans his arms curling around, his cheek resting against the turtleneck the other was wearing.

"Everything all right?" Asked Danni looking up his head tilting slightly.

"Yea, I'm just getting ribbed by one of my employers for someone else's mistake.. It's no big deal.." Said Sans his Phalanges creeping into Danni's hair teasing the blond locks gently.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Asked Danni looking worried.

"I doubt it not unless you can counter stupidity.." Said Sans in a dry tone. Danni drew back his head shaking before he'd go towards the bed room.

That was different, Sans couldn't help but think he'd said something that struck a nerve his eyes narrowing. He'd let Danni go for now though he had bigger fish to fry at the moment. A small shake of the head given as he put his jacket on. "Hey Kitten I gotta go to work, make yourself something to eat if you'd like.." With that Sans turned heading out the door quietly a set of keys dangling from his fingers.

Alone again to contemplate his general life Danni soon found himself curiously wondering what this world was like. He'd bundle up after tossing on some of Sans's clothes. Perhaps it was a good thing they were so close in size.

A frown would come as he took in the kitchen rolling up the sleeves of the borrowed shirt he'd go ahead and start cleaning up. The radio seemed like a good idea his eyes lighting up as a fast song came on his lips curving in a smile.

Pretty soon the kitchen was half clean as he danced around to the music playing. He'd miss the Skeleton standing in the door way but he'd feel the hands on his waist as the other suddenly came up a mischievous grin coming as the kitten suddenly found himself being spun around hands on his hips.

A smirk coming as he started to dance with Sans amusedly. A plate in one hand the towel in the other sat down as he suddenly felt like just dancing. Letting the fast beats of the song take over he'd sway along with the Skeleton's lead letting him dance around the kitchen with him.

When the song ended however so did their dancing. Danni turned away to pick up the plate he'd been drying as Sans chuckled softly. "I never pegged you for a dance type.."

"I can dance very well thank you, I just chose not to do it that often.." Said Danni his mouth curving in a slight smile.

"There's a lot about you I don't know, ain't that right Kitten?" Said Sans his head tilting slightly as he poured himself a drink heading from the kitchen to sink onto the couch. His mirth it seemed had vanished with the blasting beats of the radio. Danni frowned slightly heading into the living room to sit next to the Skeleton it seemed who had turned broody.

When Sans brought the glass of whiskey up to take a drink he found a hand in the way. A smirk coming before he looked over to his companion of sorts head tipping slightly. "Yes Kitten? Something on yer mind?"

"I don't know, you danced like someone lighted a fire in your pants one second then the next your just.. At an all time low, something on your mind?" Asked Danni his face showing the slightest concern for the other.

"..It's nothing you need to worry about, I appreciate you cleaning up the kitchen Kitten.." Said Sans before raising one brow at what the human was wearing.

"Is that my old shirt?" Asked Sans one hand gripping the front of it amusedly chuckling.

"Shut up.. It's not like I have standard currency that I can just go buy my own!" Said Danni annoyedly looking to Sans his eyes narrowed slightly.

"As Adorable as you look in that I know we need to get you clothing and soon, but things are complicated Kitten." Said Sans his hand traveling up to Danni's face thumb Phalanges brushing over Danni's lower lip gently.

"Complicated how.." Asked Danni the annoyance leaving his face as he frowned. Sans raised his hands in a mock shrug of sorts shaking his head.

"I have a deal going through that if it goes through will mean some decent money coming.. I can pay my rent and get some things.." Said Sans

Danni nodded slowly his shoulders shrugging before he smiled tilting his head. "Then I guess I'm stuck in your clothes aren't I?"

"Heh should start charging you some kind of fee for wearing those you know." Said Sans before Danni stared at him one hand coming up finger resting on his own lower lip.

"You'd charge me for clothing myself?" Said Danni his eyes widening in an expression that had Sans swallowing then clearing his throat. Was this little minx flirting with him?!

Yellow eye on the right narrowed in amusement before he'd shift pinning Danni to the couch one hand resting under the human's chin. "Hah Kitten I could pay a cover charge if you didn't wear anything.. Even you shirtless is a sight to see.."

"When did you see me shirtless?!" Danni said his eyes widening hands resting on Sans's Rib bones.

"When you were sick Sweet heart I saw all of it, and might I say that your being a little Minx again.." Said Sans his mouth curving in a smirk as Danni swallowed his cheeks flushing his head turning to the side. No he wasn't going to give in this time! Fingers crooked tracing those ribs as he stared Sans in the face eyelids fluttering slightly.

"So… Did you like what you saw?" Came the shy whisper.

Sans stared at the human under him his eyes widening his cheeks going a light yellow color. He could not believe that little Minx said that. A soft groan coming as he wrapped his arms around that slender waist teeth resting against that neck. "You little Minx..."

Danni grit his teeth against the moan he wanted to give at those teeth nipping at a sensitive spot on his neck. His eyes fluttering shut as finally he gave the skeleton what the other was looking for. A soft moan came head tipping back cheeks flushing. Legs curling around Sans's hip bones as he grit his teeth eyes clenched shut.

He suddenly felt like such a slut, what was wrong with him?

Was he going to be like this all the time? This was not all right. This wasn't him, but yet at the same time it felt so right. Like deep down there was still some kind of fragment of him deep down in this skeleton. A small shiver coming as he let his eyes open looking up to Sans who growled softly looking down his eye sockets narrowed.

"You little Minx… Gonna start something you can't finish?"

Author's note:

I bet your all dying to see where this one goes aren't you? How's the story so far? Enjoying it disliking it? I'd like to know if people want me to bother attempting to write smut. Though if G has his way it will be a smut chapter… I'll try to hold him at bay.. Maybe.. Haven't decided yet.. If you'd like smut leave a review or send me a line. Please don't flame though dear lord this is marked Mature for a reason..


	6. Heartbeats

Author's note:

Warning this shall be Smut.

If this offends you then please skip this Chapter. If not behold, here there be smut.

PS, Dear reviewers enjoy this chapter. This is for those who were brave enough to request it. Consider it my thanks for answering my question. That said on with the smut..

Breaths came quickened eyes narrowed as Danni struggled to fix his breathing as Sans nibbled his neck lightly one hand braced under himself the other tangled in the shirt the skeleton wore. A soft gasp coming as the human's head tilted letting the skeleton gain new ground. Cheeks flooded with color as he let out a soft mewl of pleasure at the Phalanges crawling up one side slowly.

Flesh covered fingers trailing down that Vertebral Column drawing a shiver from the Skeleton as he growled softly making the human shiver as well.

The sound of that soft but devilish growl made his toes curl head tilting slightly once more allowing the glowing yellow tongue to trace delicately along his neck. Teeth latched to one ear lobe making him gasp as the Skeleton smirked slightly.

"Well? You gonna start something ya can't finish Kitten?" Asked the Skeleton his fingers tracing one hip slowly sending shivers racing up that spine as Danni grit his teeth his breaths quick.

"Not giving into it this time.. I'm not letting my fear hold me back.." Said Danni his lips crashing against Sans's teeth earning a pleased growl from the Skeleton as he sank into the human under him.

Arms curled around the human teeth parting as that tongue slid out to lick up Danni's neck a teasing breath fluttering across the licked path sending shivers up the human's spine.

It wasn't just about sex, it was exploring. Learning one another's bodies, learning what made the other happy. Danni found that when he massaged Sans's bones in different spots he'd get different reactions. It made him amused to find out if he did certain things in certain spots he'd actually make the Skeleton's guard drop.

The biggest shock was the fact yes Sans could manifest a penis, a magic one but still it was there. Danni looked startled when he first did it his eyes wide cheeks red.

Sans sat allowing Danni to watch him do it the first time. Watching the human for his reactions to it. At first Danni was wary of it. Touching it gently made Sans hum in approval. Danni was able to figure out that it was just like a normal one.

The first time was half amusing half serious. They were serious about the act however it was the things that came along with it that was amusing.

Due to it being Danni's first time he'd need to be prepared, of course the little minx couldn't resist a teasing comment to try and put the other at ease.

"Gah! You know most of the time if someone's putting a finger in me I'd usually ask them to buy me dinner first.." Came the breathy voice as Danni struggled to stay relaxed. Sans snickered softly seemingly more at ease.

That single wise crack made Sans feel better, that he wasn't hurting the other. It gave him a little more confidence in what he was doing.

It was going to be interesting though considering Sans's physical structure. Danni though was more then happy to be listening to the other.

At first it was odd not being able to find the spot at first that should be there. That tiny bundle of nerves deep inside. Danni groaned his head lowered trying his hardest to be patient when really all he wanted to do was wiggle. Then his patience was rewarded when Sans found that spot making him jerk his teeth clenching.

"Sa- Sans!" Came the whimpering cry as Sans grinned looking down.

"Found it huh? Right there Kitten?" Said Sans thrusting again his hands clenched in Danni's who groaned loudly.

"You want me to hit that spot again then huh?" Said Sans that grin getting wider as he thrust again teasing that spot making Danni's toes curl.

"Gah! Sans please!" Said Danni his head turned against the bed teeth latching onto the pillow under his head as he strained trying not to move.

"Right here then?" Another thrust given before Danni groaned once more his face hidden in the pillow. An incoherent moan coming from his lips before Sans shifted leaning over him teeth Grazing that neck.

"Say it Kitten or I'll stop.." Said Sans his eye sockets narrowed slightly.

"Right there! Give it to me right there!" Said Danni his head lifting cheeks flushed before Sans pulled out long enough to turn Danni onto his backside.

"Wha?! What did you?" Started Danni before Sans invaded his mouth with his tongue distraction from the inward thrust. Sheathed once more in hot flesh Sans groaned into the kiss hearing the answering moan from the human. Legs wrapped around those hip bones as Danni was thrust into.  
The pace quickening slowly as soon the two where almost break neck with their actions. Sans's teeth finding a grip on Danni's neck as the human let out a loud cry fingers clenching against the Scapular Spine. It was so good, so hot Danni's cheeks red as he tilted his head back. It was like flashes of white behind his eyelids.

"Oh god, don't stop, please don't stop.." Said Danni his lips parting as he shifted sending the other into him deeper his eyes clenching shut tighter.

Sans groaned slightly before giving one last strong thrust feeling the other tighten around him he'd smirk feeling the human in his arms stiffen up from head to toe not a single sound coming from the human. He'd feel the subtle jerks though the human was giving before he'd release himself earning the human a soft pitched moan from the Skeleton. Sweaty limbs draped around the Skeleton purple eyes sinking closed. Danni felt spent more so then he ever had been in his life.  
He felt like rubber his fingers reaching along the bed till he found what he wanted. The thing that had been digging into his back. A small snort coming before he held the offending object up.

"Really Sans? You bring a lighter to bed with you?" Said Danni feeling the Skeleton take the lighter.

He heard the flick of the wheel over flint and smelled the smoke as the Skeleton exhaled a soft chuckle coming.

"Must have slid out of my pocket earlier.." Said Sans one arm reaching to pull the human against him. For the first time Danni was willing to lay against Sans completely naked. To be fair though he did have the sheet wrapped around himself though for heat more then anything.

Clothes shopping with Sans was… Interesting enough, Danni was certain they were going to get kicked out after the fifth lewd comment Sans made. The associate had red cheeks making Danni wonder if they were even bothering to hide their emotions and be professional. The smirk on Sans face though as Danni came out wearing a kitty eared hoodie was priceless. "Your so getting that… it suits you." Said Sans as he gathered up the clothes he'd liked walking over to the register.

"We have a policy here, we don't serve monsters.." Said the Manager her arms folded.

Danni stared his eyes wide face pale. Sans smirked slightly leaning against the counter his eyes narrowed. "Oh? It's not posted outside any where, New policy princess?"

"If you keep that up I'll have to ask you to leave.." Said the woman her stance unchanging.

"What if I pay for it? Then your not serving a monster are you?" Asked Danni taking the money from Sans who snorted softly.

"I suppose that wouldn't break store policy, you two aren't together are you?" Asked the Manager making Danni's eyes narrow as Sans's right eye started to glow yellow in annoyance.

"Our personal life is none of your business ma'am.." Said Danni paying the cashier who raised one brow at Sans's look.

The skeleton had gone from relaxed looking to annoyed from there to angry looking.

This Cashier knew Sans from the streets, he knew Sans was known for many things. Patience with aggravating people was not one of them. The bags being thrust into Sans's arms though kept the skeleton from doing anything though. Smart kid thought the Cashier before watching Danni slip on the Kitty eared hoodie.

"What do you think Sans? Cute right?" Asked Danni moving closer his arm curling around Sans's Radius and Ulna as he smiled trying to distract the Skeleton.

"Hmm? Yea Kitten it's cute.." Said Sans half distracted.

"You call him Kitten? What is he your pet?" Said the Manager a smug look on her face.

Two human faces paled the Cashier and Danni both turning to look at the woman. "What did you just say?" Asked Danni his eyes widening cheeks flooding with color.

"Are you his pet…" Said the woman the smug look never leaving her face.

Sans glared his eye flashing Yellow once more teeth clenching. He was agitated now the look of shame on his kitten's face should not be there. One arm sliding around Danni's waist before Danni lowered his head hands clenching. "...I guess you could say that… Yea I'm his pet and he's the best damn fuck I've had in my entire life… You got a problem with that lady? Jealous you ain't getting any?!" Said Danni making the woman go red.

"What?! You let him do those nasty things with you?! Gross!" Said the Manager taking a few steps back making Danni smirk.

"Wanna know a secret sweet cheeks? I loved every minute of it.. Every sweaty body pinning bone thumping second of it...So you can just go find a round room and play with yourself in the corner!" Said Danni his mouth set in a frown as Sans blinked then snickered his mouth curving in a lazy smile.

"Come on my little Minx lets go, leave the virgin alone now.." Said Sans his Phalanges moving to flick Danni's hair distracting him from the Manager who looked like she wanted to throw up.

Danni smirked before turning his arm sliding around Sans's Radius and Ulna once more before the two walked out.

The Cashier looked to the Manager shaking his head his hand resting on his chin as he leaned on the counter. "Dude your such a bitch..."

The manager said nothing, she was rather quiet for the rest of the day.

Sans and Danni walked along talking, smiling a sparkle coming to Danni's eyes as he laughed. Sans every day he saw that kitten had to ask did he regret taking him in? After seeing those sparkling eyes, no he did not. He did not regret taking in this little Minx of a human.

Poker games with the human at his side were amusing.

Now the first time Sans jokingly said he should buy the little human a collar earned a red faced flustered human. The first poker game he brought the little human to Danni was on a leash. There was no way he was letting his human get snagged by someone else. The collar though was black leather with a shiny gold bell on it that jingled when he walked.

"Hope no one minds I brought my human with me." Said Sans taking his usual seat Danni standing behind him leaned his arms around Sans's Clavicle a small smile on his face.

Now Sans knew Danni could be very charming when he wanted and after the two walked away with five thousand in cash he was amused he'd brought the little human with him.

"You know you look kinda hot in that collar Kitten, heh now I can say I belled the cat.." Said Sans Phalanges stroking Danni's hair as the two sat on the couch while Sans counted the money.

"Ha ha Sans very funny..Can I take it off yet?" Asked Danni as Sans hooked his Phalanges in the ring on the collar gently pulling Danni towards him by it.

"I don't know I might have to have you wear it a little longer, it suits you so well my little Minx." Said Sans.

Danni flushed his hands moving to rest on either side as he shifted crawling closer to Sans on that couch. "You want to play with your kitty?" Danni said in a soft husky voice a small shy smile coming. Sans grinned his head tipping back to rest against the back of the couch. "I've got something you can play with Kitty, I've been watching you walk around all night in those tight pants with that pretty collar on."

Danni shivered as he nuzzled Sans's Clavicle his hands gently tracing the Skeleton's ribs. "Can I play with you?"

Sans groaned loudly his eye sockets sinking closed. He loved this side of his little minx a shame it took this long to bring out that playful nature though as those hands glided down he couldn't help but think that it was so worth the wait.

"You gonna play nice kitten?" Said Sans his phalanges gripping the ring of that collar his left eye glowing yellow.

"I'll be nice, I just really.." Danni trailed off at the hand moving to rest on his Face Phalanges stroking his lower lip.

"Is this cause of that woman?" Asked Sans his mouth curving in a slight smile.

"..Maybe, I hate people like her.. I want to show you that your not forcing me to do anything I don't want to do myself..." Said Danni his arms curling around Sans's neck as he leaned into the skeleton.

"..It's so fucking adorable how you go from being all playful to that shy attitude.." said Sans his fingers releasing the collar as he brought one hand down unbuttoning his pants "Well? I'm waiting pussy cat.."

Danni flushed his hands moving down before Sans smirked his head tilting to the side white glowing eyes looking to the human in front of him.

"You've never done anything like this before have you?" came the husky baritone as Sans let one hand relax resting on the arm rest of the couch as Danni knelt on the floor between his legs.

"No.. I'll be careful though.." Said Danni his cheeks flooding with color as Sans smirked slightly his Phalanges stroking through blond locks.

"Don't choke kitten, take your time I'll just sit here." Said Sans a slight challenging note to his voice. If there was one thing he'd learned was he could get this little human to do quite a few things by simply having a challenging tone to his voice.

Danni raised one brow tucking a few blond locks behind his ear staring at the manifested penis in front of him his eyes narrowing. That was a challenge he didn't mind taking his hands resting on either side as he took the tip in his mouth sucking gently. He'd take a little more in at a time taking care with what Sans said about choking.

The fact that his human was doing this amused Sans before he felt the human hum. A groan coming as Sans tipped his head back pelvis moving a fraction before Danni snorted his eyes widening. He'd let the other slide out of his mouth till only his lips rested on it making the skeleton groan.

"Don't be a tease kitten.." Came the soft voiced warning making Danni chuckle softly.

"I can't do the next part yet I'm wearing too much and so are you.." Said Danni standing his fingers hooking in his shirt drawing it off letting it drop to the ground. The next to go were the pants eyes closing as he shivered as the cold hit his warm skin. Sans stared for a moment at the human before he'd reach out gripping that collar with his magic giving a tug to it to get the human's attention. Danni opened his eyes at the tug on the collar moving closer once more.

"Just look how turned on you are pussy cat.. Your dripping all over the floor.." Came the husky voice as Sans gripped that sensitive appendage making Danni moan as those Phalanges stroked gently.

"Sa, Sans I wanted to.." Danni started to say before Sans gripped that collar giving a quick jerk to the ring.

"This makes me feel good, making you hot and flustered." Said Sans his tongue darting out to lick Danni's neck earning a soft moan from the human.

Danni's hands crept up as his head tilted back, his teeth biting into his lower lip as if trying to hide a noise from the other making Sans smirk.

"I'll get you to mew for me and you'll love it Kitten." Said Sans before he shifted lifting Danni as if the other weighed nothing making Danni squeak before feeling the other slide into him. He might be on top but it was still Sans who was calling the shots. As long as Sans was happy with this though Danni didn't care. He would make that skeleton work for every noise he got though. Sans thrust into him head tilting forwards mouth curved into a challenging look. Once more when Sans found that spot it was all over. Danni couldn't help the moans that came.

Right down to the cute little mewling sound he made when Sans shifted his angle to hit that spot each thrust. Danni's hands clenched in Sans's rib bones his eyes clenched shut watching the sparks of white behind his eye lids as the pleasure built till he couldn't help it. Like a dam bursting so did he subtle jerks coming as he hit his growled feeling the pressure increase as the human tightened his eye sockets closing as he too hit his limit releasing deep within the human.  
Sans didn't remember doing it but the next morning as he woke up going to grab a shower. When he came back spying his little human in bed he noticed something, Danni had a mark on his neck. Right above the collar he was still wearing. A smirk coming as Sans traced the mark gently with one bone finger.

Three in the afternoon, did he dare wake the kitten up?  
Sans would slide into bed stretching out laying next to Danni leaning closer to press his teeth against one pale shoulder in a gentle kiss.  
Purple eyes opened at the skeletal kiss to his shoulder as Danni stretched yawning. "Hmm? What is it?"

"Nothing pussy cat I just wondered if you were ready to get up or not.." Said Sans his mouth curving in a gentle smile.

A groan came from Danni before his arms curled around Sans's rib cage his cheek resting against it. "Hmm, nope.." Came the soft mumble as Sans chuckled softly.

"Still sleepy Kitten?" Said Sans his fingers brushing through Danni's hair earning a soft smile.

"Mm-hmm.. Just a little longer?" Said Danni his eyes sinking closed.

"Fine but the super market isn't open twenty four seven.." Said Sans earning a groan from the human laying against him.

" Mmm… Groceries? Real food?" Asked Danni sitting up looking to Sans who smirked nodding.

"Yes Kitten real food, I said we'd go shopping when I got paid didn't I?"Said Sans making Danni smile slightly before he'd stretch once more getting up.

"Alright I'm up then, can I have a shower before we leave?" Asked Danni his head tipping slightly.

"Yea, better grab one before we leave. Make yourself all cute for me Kitten.." Came the playful tone before Sans slid out of bed tossing his clothes on lazily.

"What about you?" Asked Danni his eye brows raised.

"Heh I already got one.." Said Sans moving for the bed room door making Danni groan as he headed for the bathroom.

One shower later Danni was more awake more his normal self so when he came out wearing a tight black shirt and some tight light blue pants Sans raised his head slightly a grin coming. He was still wearing that jingling collar. Sans couldn't help but wonder as they walked through the grocery store if Danni had taken a liking to it. When he'd watch the human toy with the bell he had the sneaking suspicion that he did like it.

"You like that collar don't you.." Came the question as they were heading home.

Danni blinked looking to Sans a shy smile coming as he nodded quietly.

"Wanna tell me why?" Came the soft spoken question.

Danni would say nothing on the way home though he had a thoughtful look on his face as if thinking. Sans was patient waiting remaining quiet letting the little human think.

When they did get home Danni was almost ready to give his reply to the other's question. He'd given it a lot of thought as to why he liked it. How to word it though was the true question why did he like it? Again Danni would bite his lower lip thinking. He loved the collar because of the sound it made. His head tilting as he shrugged slightly "I like how it sounds.."

Sans shook his head as he put away a box of pasta.

"The sound of it? You like the bell?"

"Yes, I like the bell. I like the soft chime it makes when I walk." Said Danni before he'd put away a jar of sauce tilting his head.

"Why do you ask?" Said Danni a frown coming.

"Nah don't frown kitten I just wondered why you were still wearing it. If you like it I won't make you take it off." Said Sans Phalanges flicking that bell making it chime gently.

"Thank you, it's relaxing to me to hear it." Said Danni a smile coming before he'd toss a bag away.

After dinner the two sat on the couch Danni being held as Sans watched TV. Danni was reading something he'd talked Sans into buying for him. Though Sans wasn't truly focused on the show entirely he was curious what the book was he'd bought the little human. He couldn't resist his Kitten when that smile came out.

"What is that your reading anyways?" Asked Sans making the human look up to him a smile coming.

"It's an astronomy book..I was surprised to see one at the grocery store, but I suppose they do like getting new things in here and there." Said Danni making Sans raise one hand Phalanges moving to tuck a lock of blond hair back.

"Gonna read me a story kitten?" Came the teasing toned voice from the Skeleton as Danni pouted.

"I like Stars, I like flowers too.." Said Danni earning a smirk from Sans before the Skeleton tilted his head.

"How about if you do the dishes tonight I'll take you some place special tomorrow.. " Said Sans his mouth curving in a smile.

Danni raised one brow curiously looking up to the skeleton with a sweet smile. "Some place special? Alright I'll do the dishes tonight." Danni would slide from Sans's lap of sorts his book left on the end table making Sans shake his head.

He'd never brought any one there before. What was it about this little Minx that was making him all twisted into knots? Phalanges scratched at the Parental Bone before he'd sigh slightly letting his hand drop leaning his head back.

This was one stray he didn't mind taking in. It was certainly a bit better to come home knowing someone was waiting for him. That was it then having this little Minx around did make him feel better..

Author's note 2:

Whew smut finished? Everyone still here? Let me know how it was. I'm not highly experienced writing smut. You could say I really had to challenge my brain here. I think I went through almost an entire vape tank typing this..

I don't own anything other then Danni they belong to their respective owners I'm just borrowing them.


	7. Broken Wall

Sans opened one eye looking when he felt something moving. The sight he saw amused him, one leg twitched slightly in his sleep one arm draped over the Skeleton he was sleeping next to shirt hiked up to his lower chest.. The little blond was dreaming, a chuckle coming from the Skeleton as he let his hand raise shifting to pull that shirt back into place. As much as he liked the view he knew his human had some modesty to him.

Danni muttered in his sleep arms moving to curl around the Skeleton once more his cheek resting on Sans's Sternum making the skeleton tip his head. A hug pillow to a kitten.. A shake of the head coming as he coaxed his way out from the kitten's arms leaving his pillow in his place. Satisfied with that the human slept on.

Sans would go into the living room letting the kitten sleep while he opened his phone. Checking his messages he scowled his eye Sockets narrowing as he grabbed his coat. Leaving a note on the fridge Sans would leave heading out into the streets.

Danni woke up hair sticking up at odd angles looking slightly disturbed. One hand raised brushing off his bangs spitting out a few locks of hair. Leaving the bed he'd walk into the kitchen for something to drink. A bottle of water sounded good to him. Going to open the door he'd pause looking at the note curiously. One brow raising cheeks flushing eyes widening as he read the first part.

" _Kitten,_

 _Sorry I had to step out, work issues came up. I'll be home when I can, by the way you look adorable when your sleeping.._

 _PS; Stay inside it's supposed to be rainy today, wouldn't want you to catch cold would we?_

 _G_

Danni stared one brow raising before he'd grab his bottle of water a soft chuckle coming. Of all the things to happen it would start raining. A frown would come before Danni made up his mind. He had a hoodie he'd be ok.. Getting dressed he'd toss his hoodie on heading out. The note's warning forgotten as he enjoyed the rain his mouth curving in a smile.

It was nice to know somethings where still predictable. A sigh coming as he walked down the street. For being day it was oddly empty of people or monsters. A small frown coming as he noticed the lack of people. Was it because of the rain? Was something going on in another part of town?

He'd continue walking a bit further his hands in his pockets a hum coming. It was eerie though as he walked his shoes soaked due to the rain. Hearing a loud noise he turned seeing a stray cat he'd crouch clicking his tongue. The cat's ears perked towards him before it would come over to him. Apparently it was friendlier then it looked and soon Danni was petting it repeatedly. A loud purr coming from the cat as he stood up turning to walk.

"Bye kitty, be careful out here.."

Danni walked along quietly his hands tucked back into his hoodie pockets as he hummed softly. He could smell something salty in the air. His head turning as he looked in the direction the salty smell seemed to be coming from. After a few moments of walking down the street he'd find himself at a small cove looking out.

Was it the ocean? He'd never seen so much water before, he'd bet on a nicer day it would be nice to see. Today though the water was all white capped and harsh. A small sigh coming as the smell of ocean came to him, his eyes closing as he stood listening to it. It was soothing on his mind listening to it. He could almost forget were he was. He could almost forget what he'd done standing there listening to the waves beat against the shore.

He almost missed the voice if not for the odd feeling hand that landed on his shoulder.

"Are you lost?"

Danni jumped his eyes flying open as he turned his head slightly looking at the person behind him spinning around.

"Oh? Aren't you the little human staying with him?"

A rabbit type monster stood looking at him it's head tilted.

"Um, yes?" Came the cautious reply from Danni as the Rabbit chuckled softly.

"I saw him head into his apartment building though, you might want to get home little one.." Said the Rabbit patting Danni's head before walking off.

Danni stood there for a moment before gathering his senses breaking into a run. He had to get home, no he needed to get home now.

Sans was not happy, his Kitten didn't listen to him. His kitten was out in the cold. He heard the rumble of thunder as rapid footsteps came to his door. There was his Kitten drenched and panting. Sans raised one brow as Danni moved forwards throwing his arms around San's cervical spine.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be out so long.. I got distracted.." Said Danni his eyes sinking closed as he buried his head in the fluff of Sans's hoodie.

"Did you get wet Kitten?" Said Sans looking concerned for a moment.

"Just my shoes… I knew I should have gotten those plastic looking ones.." Said Danni a frown coming.

"Did you know there was an ocean? I'd never seen the ocean until now.." A small smile coming as Danni waved his arms. Sans couldn't stay mad when he saw that smile his head shaking slightly. "Just don't leave any more before I get home ok? I'd hate for someone to catch you on the streets without me." Said Sans his arms wrapping around Danni's waist.

"Are humans really that bad here?" Asked Danni looking curiously at Sans.

"Kind of, though I'm more worried about the ones who have been hanging around.. Their L.O.V.E Is higher then most.." Said Sans a shake of the head coming.

"L.O.V.E? What is L.O.V.E?" Said Danni looking disturbed.

"Levels Of ViolencE.." Said Sans as Danni shivered one hand raising to rest on Sans's jacket clad shoulder area.

"I'll be careful.." Said Danni as Sans eyed him curiously.

"All right love, but be careful of the humans with high Lvs.." Said Sans before turning to go towards the door.

"Are you going out again? Do you mind if I go.. I wanted to see the ocean once more.." Said Danni as Sans stopped head lowered looking at the floor.

"I don't mind, I would like you to be careful though.." Said Sans before going out the door.

Danni was more cautious now that it was dark out he stayed as close in the light as he could his eyes darting side to side watching the shadows. Seeing a lone dog type monster wearing a long black cloak he stood watching her walk. When she turned to the side he noticed she looked very large in the midsection. Was she pregnant? He'd walk forwards once more looking at her curiously. She watched him for a moment before her muzzle curved slightly. A small smile came from Danni before he walked closer to her.

"Are you expecting soon?" Asked Danni curiously his eyes on her stomach before he looked up.

"Oh yes, when I can't sleep I go for a walk when my husband is at work.. Your awfully young aren't you to be out and about this late?" Said the female dog in a soft voice.

"I wanted to see the ocean.. It was relaxing during the day, have you seen it?" Asked Danni walking next to her.

"My husband and I go sometimes, it's beautiful during the day.. I have heard sometimes at night the water glows with an eerie color." Said the Female dog her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I'm Danni, what's your name?" Asked Danni one hand held out to her.

"Dogaressa, and Danni is a nice name.. " Said Dogaressa one paw over her stomach.

"You should be careful, Sans told me there are humans that are evil out and about at night.." Said Danni before a cold dark laugh came.

"That bone head? So your the little kitty staying with him.." A group of men came out from an alleyway making Danni's eyes widen.

"Lookie here boys, it's a mutt and a kitty out for a stroll are you?" Said one of the men making the hair on Danni's neck stand up.

"We don't want any trouble sir, why don't you just keep going please?" Said Dogaressa. Danni turned looking at her his eyes widening. With her condition she wouldn't be able to fight back or run. His mouth set in a grim line before he stepped in front of her.

"Leave us alone!" Said Danni determination showing in his eyes.

"Well ain't that special, he wants to protect the mutt.." Said one of the men walking towards them. Danni's eyes shifted towards the man as the man's hand inched towards his chin.

"Hey wait, we shouldn't mess with him.. I wouldn't want his fuck buddy to come along.. Something messed up about that one.." Said one of the men before another snorted.

"What's the matter Danny you bothered by the little kitten?" Said the man next to him making Danni look up eyes wide.

"Huh looks kinda familiar doesn't he?" Said the man making Danni glare.

"Shut up, lets go we can go pester that rabbit for something.. He's always fun to shake down." Said Danny turning to go. One eye scarred over the other a dark purple

"Yea just a minute, I wanna make sure this bitch never has pups again.." Said one of the men pulling a knife.

Danni's eyes widened as he saw the knife go towards the poor Dogaressa's stomach.

It was over in seconds a sharp flash of pain his hands curling around the wrist holding the knife stopping it inches from the Dogaressa's stomach.

"..I said leave her alone.." Said Danni his eyes narrowing. There was something dangerous in that gaze. Something that just screamed don't mess with me. Blood dripped from one hand as the knife slid out of his grip. He was giving them all the chance to walk away.

"Yea? I don't listen to monster fuckers kitty.." Said the man wielding the knife as he stabbed at Danni with it now. The others had backed off no longer wanting to have part of this. Danni's eyes flashed red for a moment before he smiled.

"...If your going to use a knife at least learn how to wield it correctly.." A chop to the wrist made the man drop it as Danni caught it holding it in one hand.

"...You think your the only one strong? Just because you have high L.O.V.E… Pathetic.." Danni smirked before darting forwards.

A flash of yellow came behind Dogaressa as Sans leaned against the wall. "So, this was the source of the wave?" Said Sans watching pushing Dogaressa behind himself his arms folding.

"..Hee..." Danni grinned as the stolen knife plunged into the taller human. The man screamed his eyes wide blood dripping from his mouth. The purple eyed male named Danny stood off to the side leaned against the wall making Sans narrow his eyes before one purple eye went blue a sad smile coming.

"That's enough kid, he's been punished hasn't he?" Said Danny walking forwards pulling the stabbed man off Danni's knife making the red eyed young man glare.

"No, he hasn't.. She's pregnant after all..." Said Danni swinging with the knife once more his smile widening.

Danny sighed before a glowing purple barrier formed making the knife bounce off.

"There's consequences you know? Each time you take a life.. You'll pay for it.. Can you pay the price?" Asked Danny as the barrier shifted turning red as Danny thrust one hand forwards sending the red beam at Danni striking him in the chest making him go backwards one step a small frown coming as he glared.

"I don't think you can Sweet heart.. No.. I know you can't.. It's a large fucking fee.." Said Danny taking a step forwards one eye red the other blue.

"What are you going to do with barriers? Push me around? So what.. I'll just break through eventually.." Said Danni his knife raised slashing through the barrier the other threw at him.

"Heh.. You think you can evade the end? You think by Jumping time lines you can escape the truth don't you? How many Errors are you gonna make?" Said Danny his eyes narrowed.

"As many as it takes to get MY happy ending.." Said Danni a smile coming as he slashed at Danny who narrowly avoided it.

"Who said you didn't find it already? Are you really that blind kiddo that you can't see it?" Said Danny one hand raising to point at Sans who stared passively his head tilting slightly.

"Yo?" Said Sans curious as to what the human was going on about.

"He's your happy ending.. you can let go now.." Said Danny his mouth curving in a smile as Danni lowered his head.

"...He'll disappear too.. They always do.." Said Danni his mouth curving in a smile before his head would raise.

"But he's always here.. Just below the surface.. " Said Danni as his eyes went completely red.

"...Hello Chara..." Said Danny before both of his eyes went blue one hand raising.

" _What? Did you really think this little brat had the power in him? I'll admit his skill was useful.. It was the only useful thing.."_ Chara said his arms folding before he brought one hand up.

"..It ends here Chara, see I discovered something about you.." Said Danny his mouth curving in a larger smile.

" _Oh please, what do you think you know about me?"_ Said Chara looking annoyed.

"...That you absolutely hate being weak.. You think that hate is power… You think killing solves everything.. That's what you say.. BUT deep down I know your just another scared brat.." Said Danny one hand raising purple blue light forming around it. "Well I've got news for you kid.. You've done three hundred and thirty three resets..No more.. This is the end." Said Danny his soul drifting out. A glowing soul floated there. One half purple the other a light blue.

"...You know how a fusion is made? One half.. Two halves of a whole splitting.." Said Danny making Danni take a step back.

"No.. You can't be.." Said Chara his eyes widening.

"Oh yea, You think your the only you in the whole damn Multiverse you little brat? Some of us are pretty pissed off.. I just happened to be the one closest with good friends willing to sacrifice themselves to end this crap." Said Danny long purple hued bones appearing behind him his blue eye blazing.

"So, the question you gotta ask yourself Kiddo? ...Do you feel like having a bad time?" Said Danny his mouth curving into a large grin.

Chara didn't move for a moment before laughing loudly.

" _Seriously?! The smiley trashbag actually gave you his soul?!… Wait if you're here then what happened to me?!"_ Said Chara his eyes widening.

Danny smirked slightly before tipping his head "...I broke you like a china plate…" One hand swung forwards bones flying at Chara who giggled softly dancing around them.

" _...I don't believe you.."_ Said Chara as they where suddenly smacked in the face with a gleaming gold object.

"I know you know what that is.." Said Danny a smirk coming before he shook his head arms raised at his sides slightly.

Chara stood holding the locket in his hand eyes widening." _How?! How did you manage it?!"_

"Simple you little megalomaniac! It's my fucking body and I want that shit back!" Said Danny a growl coming from Chara before bones slammed into him from behind stabbing into him knocking him down.

Dropping into a crouch Danny put one foot on Chara's back his grin widening again. "Hey, you know what happens when he resets? He gets put in a different time line.. A different Universe to try again.. This time though I'm putting you in another damn universe to see if you can get shit right kiddo.. Try not to fuck it up too much.."

With that Chara squealed in pain as he was taken from his host's soul and encased in a new body.

"..I'll share some of my determination with you brat.. Don't fuck it up.." With that Danny let Chara go watching the other take a few steps back.

"...New body all those bad memories… And that little brain of yours has no idea what to do with all that bad emotional crap does it?" Said Danny

Chara glared one hand raising " _This is all your fault!_ "

"No.. It's all YOUR Fault… The constant restarting of the time line.. You had to have known it would catch up with you sometime..." A smile coming before Danny shook his head as a glowing panel shot down in front of him.

" _NO! My determination is supreme! NO One is stronger then me!"_ Said Chara snarling as he dashed forwards stumbling slightly due to the newness of his legs.

Danny chuckled before shaking his head once more. "No.. Honestly in my opinion your just another asshole..." With that he slammed his hand down on the panel marked reset. Chara's eyes widened as he was suddenly whisked away.

Danny woke up both eyes going blue his mouth curving in a smile. "...I gave up for you..."

With that Danny sat up one hand over his face as one bone hand rested over his.

"….Did you win?" Asked a familiar voice a yellow glow seen.

"I'm here aren't I shit head?! Christ fucking that kid when you should be fucking me… The hell were you thinking?! He wasn't even that cute!" Said Danny his eyes rolling as Sans sat up mandible pressed into one flesh covered shoulder.

"So I take it that left over part did good?" Asked Sans curiously.

Danny snorted before one hand raised fingers brushing over Sans's skull in the back.

"Yea you did good.. That was an interesting idea though wasn't it?" Said Danny his eyes closing as he slumped against the pillow. A smirk coming from Danny as he felt Sans shift.

"Hey doll wanna see a magic trick?" Asked Sans making Danny chuckle softly. He knew where this was going. One eye opened looking to Sans before he smiled lazily.

"Gee I think I've heard this one before, but if you'd like, show me anyways.. I promise I'll bite.." Said Danny making Sans snort.

"Fucking Tease..." Said Sans as Danny shrugged one shoulder.

"Yea but I'm your fucking Tease..."

Author's note: This thing has confounded me for so many days.. Finally I just said screw it wrote the first thing that came to mind.. However this is up for debate.. If my readers don't like this chapter I'd like to know. If the massive wall breaking was to people's liking then I'll continue with this story line.. I can guarantee that Danny is not going to be like his counterpart. If you've taken the time to read this why not drop me a line with some of your thoughts. If enough people tell me they don't like it I'll fix it just like pushing a reset button. I'll take the chapter down and it'll be like it never went up. If I get nothing off this chapter I'm gonna assume people don't mind what I'm doing and I'm going to continue writing off this chapter. A BIG Thanks to everyone who added this to their favorites and left me comments. Honestly thanks so much guys. Don't be afraid to make a comment. Sorry for the smallness of this one but I really wanted to give people something to read who are following this..

Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale, I do however own Danni and Danny. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.. If your reading this then I'm pretty sure you know who belongs to who and what's what.


	8. Universal Barriers

It had been a week since Danny had taken his place. Sans still couldn't figure out how the other had broken the universal barrier the way he had. A smirk coming as Sans shook his head. The time lines though had gone quiet. There was no resetting now no bouncing around it was just quiet. It was almost boring until Danny walked in from work looking annoyed.

"That walking shit factory… I can't believe this.."

"Hmm?" Hummed Sans curiously

Taking a seat on Sans's couch Danny curled his arms around the Skeleton his eyes narrowed.

"I swear to god if that asshole shows up with dust on him one more time I'm punching his lights out.." Said Danny his mouth set in a scowl.

"Who's showing up with dust on them?" Said Sans one arm curling around Danny who snorted.

"Some douche lord in upper management… He's constantly bragging about how he can take down monsters with no problem.." Said Danny

Sans couldn't help but chuckle at the others words. Sometimes he would come up with the most hilarious words when he was angry.

Danny scowled then drew away. "Tch, don't laugh at me I'm genuinely angry!"

Sans chuckled harder his eye sockets closing before his head shook. "I'm not laughing at your anger Dollface.. I'm laughing at the words you come up with.. Shit factory? Douche lord? You have the most amusing wording.." Said Sans his eye socket area opening up once more.

"You want something done about it?" Said Sans looking amused. Danny eyed him then shrugged "I was thinking of going for a jaunt tonight… Find out where he's doing all this and just knock his ass out.." Said Danny his chin resting against Sans's Clavicle.

"Heh if that's what you wanna do dollface.." Said Sans losing the amused look as Danny got up. Danny stretched a pop heard as Sans winced eye sockets widening.

"Heh..Sorry Sansy… I know you hate it when I do that.." Said Danny leaning pressing his lips to Sans's Frontal bone.

"Yea well I know you have to do it so I'm not worried about it.." Said Sans hooking one Phalange in Danny's shirt. "Wear something light...There's going to be fog tonight, you'll blend in better.." Continued Sans before letting Danny's shirt go. A nod coming from the blond before he walked into the bed room.

Nothing remained of his other self. It had all reverted back to normal when he'd taken their place. A smirk coming before he reached back behind the dresser taking out a long lead pipe.

"...Did you miss me? I missed you.." Said Danny holding the pipe close in a strange sort of hug.

Danny wore mostly white and black sliding out from the bedroom as Sans reclined on the couch.

"Going out Doll face?" Asked Sans eye sockets focused on Danny.

"Yup, he's not getting away with this shit.." Said Danny the lead pipe resting on his shoulder.

Sans nodded slowly before waving one hand "I know you'll grab something to eat out there.. More then likely that burger joint.."

"Yup, I was thinking that sounded good. He doesn't get off for two hours, unless what I think is true and he cuts out early to go monster hunting.." Danny shrugged before heading for the door.

"Careful out there Doll face.." Said Sans cigarette lit smoke plume floating around him.

"Heh No worries Lover… Don't wait up my day off is tomorrow..." Said Danny slinking out the door.

He'd head over to the burger joint lead pipe on his shoulder. The good thing about this place was no one asked. It was monster owned and run so no monsters questioned him when he walked in with it. They simply knew it wasn't for them. That some human had done something Danny didn't agree with. That someone was going to get the beating of their life.

"Heya Danny how's it going Honey?" Said a cream colored Rabbit lady one paw raised.

"Heya baby cakes, knocking it back pretty hard aren't ya?" Asked Danny one hand reaching out patting her head making her giggle before he kept walking for the counter. Placing his order he'd settle at the counter pipe next to him. He'd wait and his patience would be rewarded.

"Aww look at the cute little bun bun… She's pretty wasted isn't she?" Said a male voice. Danny knew that voice. It was the voice of his manager. So his suspicion was right when he came here.

"Eh? You want something honey?" Said the cream colored Rabbit her head tilting.

"I was thinking, what's a sweet thing like you doing in a place like this?" Asked the man an oily smile in place.

Danny glared finishing his burger off licking his finger clean before dropping a fifty.

"...Damages Daniel?"

"Yea… Sorry… He's got it coming though." Said Danny standing grabbing his pipe dragging it behind himself.

"Oi Shit factory leave her alone.." Said Danny his eyes narrowed.

"Daniel.. I see your here.. How nice.." Said the man though his facial expression was that of someone who smelled something they would rather not.

"Yea I bet.. Get the hell out of here you monster killer.." Said Danny his fingers wrapping around the pipe securely letting it rest on his shoulder.

"...Such accusations to sling Daniel… Shame I thought we could have been friends." Said The man making Danny glare.

"Yea, maybe in a time line where your not a complete dick to monsters we could have been.." Said Danny his eyes narrowed.

"Well I apologize for what I've-" Started the man only to be cut off by Danny.

"It's too late for apologies..." Said Danny his pipe bouncing on his shoulder. The monsters who were at the place very smartly gathered their things up moving towards the counter sitting down at it.

Danny brought one foot up kicking the tables across to the wall clearing an area.

"Monsters are made of love and compassion.. I'm made of Determination and Vengeance… I wonder if you can take me as easily as one of them.." Said Danny his mouth curving in a grin.

"All right fur balls place your bets!" Said the cream colored Rabbit. She had to get her drinking money some how. Considering though how much the monsters knew the timid kitten that had been Danni no one bet on Danny.. That was their downfall and the rabbit's gain.

"Let's go dirty monster killer.." Said Danny his scarred eye glowing.

Seeing this the monsters who'd bet against Danny looked at The rabbit who grinned.

"Sorry all bets final.." She said before her smile grew catty.

Danny smirked bringing one hand up his fist glowing with Blue light as the man glared.

"What you think your so much better then me?! They take our jobs and our homes.. their nothing but a bunch of dirty thieves!" said the man as Danny shook his head.

"And we took their fucking world… Everything they had or could have had we took hundreds of years ago.. Fuck this self entitlement you have.. Their just as entitled to a job or home as you are if not more.. You had that shit handed to you.. Them they had to work for it.. Be patient and wait for someone strong enough to fall.. You just had to do a little bit of schooling..Big deal!" Said Danny his pipe glowing soft blue "I'm gonna enjoy knocking you off your high horse.." With that he swung at the man who dodged to the side of it lashing out making Danny slide back.

"Did you just glide?! Are you even human?!" Said the man as Danny grinned widely.

"What's the matter Kiddo? Never seen someone do that before?" Said Danny bringing one hand up a Gaster Blaster forming behind him.

"Daniel no Blasters in here!"

"Sorry!" Said Danny releasing his magic on the blaster a sound of disappointment coming from it.

"Sorry Buddy maybe later… If this gets taken outside." Said Danny before lashing out with some bones instead. The man's eyes widened as the bones came flying at him. They couldn't be real ones who could pull those out of no where? Getting struck in the leg with one the man let out a howl of pain.

"..There's no quarter for someone like you in this world.." Said Danny as he smirked his pipe on his shoulder.

"For someone who bragged about killing monsters you're sure weak aren't ya? I should throw you to a little friend of mine..He loves killing humans.. He only needs one more soul then he can assume his true form.." Said Danny one hand extending towards the man gripping his shirt pulling him to his feet.

"Come on ya walking shit factory it's time for you to do something good for once in your miserable life..." Danny continued as he walked out from the bar one hand glowing blue raising. The tables floated back into their places as Danny walked out. "Enjoy the drinks Baby cakes..."

"Damn now there's a real man.. Danny's not afraid of anything is he?" A Small sigh coming from the cream colored Rabbit as she waved one paw. She liked to watch him go but at the same time she hated to see him walk away.

In the back streets Danny dragged the man who didn't say a thing.

"Thinking about all the shit you've done in your life? Can you even feel your sins crawling up your back?" Said Danny throwing the man down into a pit with above all else a single yellow flower.

"Hey Flowey I brought you some fertilizer..." Said Danny his arms folding before he dropped down.

"Hmm?" Said the flower raising it's head.

The man watched in horror as the flower grew vines raising it's self up as Danny sat on one of the vines. "He's a wannabe monster killer.. You said those were your favorite to play with didn't you?" Said Danny.

The flower's vines curled around the man's legs pulling him closer. "Danny did you bring me a new play toy?"

"Yea the last soul you needed.. The fool.." Said Danny his hand patting the vine that curled around his hips.

"Mmm… Your so tense Danny.." Said Flowey giving him a boost up to the top of the pit. Setting Danny at the top Flowey waved "...Shoo you don't want to see this, your too gentle for that.." Said Flowey before his vines gripped the man who had tried to get away dragging him back. "Where do you think you're going bitch?!"

As the screams started coming only to be silenced Danny smirked picking his pipe up walking away from the pit.

"Go get laid Danny you'll feel better.." Came the playful shout from the pit making Danny rush to the edge middle finger raised.

"Fuck off you perverted flower before I turn you into an arrangement!" A scowl coming as Danny turned walking away once more. The laughter of the flower turning into screams of pain from the man.

Danny was not proud of that. He felt no regret though, a person like that who took pleasure in other people's pain needed a dose of his own medicine.

Reaching home Danny looked worn out and tired flopping on the couch next to Sans he took the offered Whiskey his eyes closing as he tipped his head back drinking the liquid. "...Damn… Your really knocking that back aren't you?" Said Sans curiously looking at the young man beside him before Danny shook his head.

"I hate people like that… They don't deserve to be higher then anyone else.." Said Danny his cheek resting against Sans's Clavicle.

"What's the matter baby? Regrets catching up with you?" Asked Sans one hand raising to brush cool Phalanges through Danny's hair.

"something like that, more like I wish I could do more.. They might not be my race, but I'm protective of them.. It's weird.." Said Danny shaking his head.

"So their not your race, so what?" Asked Sans curiously.

"..So what? Really is that all you can say?!" Said Danny his eyes narrowed.

"Heh and there's that look that makes me just want to pound you into the mattress.." Said Sans leaning forwards his nasal ridge nuzzling Danny's neck tongue forming to lick gently.

"Hmph, and there's that tongue of yours again.. You know if your gonna patronize me the least you could do is make it worth my wild.." Said Danny his arms curling around Sans's ribs gently.

"I think your all riled up doll face.." Said Sans smirking one eye glowing yellow.

"…I think your just being a horn ball..." Said Danny his brow raising. Sans chuckled softly before leaning back. "Yea but I know how to make you want it doll.."

Danny smirked slightly his head shaking "Yea, yea you do.."

Sans chuckled one hand sneaking up Danny's shirt to rub along the human's back making Danny groan eyes shutting as he laid his cheek against Sans's Clavicle.

"...Did you get her lots of money tonight?" Said Sans a small smile creeping over his mouth.

"Yea, I got her lots of money.. She's a sweet little bunny, even if she's got a drinking issue.." Said Danny his body going limp.

"Heh.. You sound like your ready for bed honey.." Said Sans his Phalanges curling to gently rub against the back of Danny's neck.

"Mmhmm.. and who's fault is that.." Came the sleepy mumble from Danny.

"Hmm your fault for being up so late.. Go to bed sweetness.." Said Sans making Danny shake his head.

"Nope, I'm comfy here.. Problem with that?" Said Danny eye opening to look at the other a soft blue glow coming from it.

"Don't you flash that glow at me doll face, go to bed before I put you over my shoulder and make you.." Said Sans releasing Danny who just curled into him tighter.

"Nope..." Came the playful response from Danny a small grin starting to form on his mouth.

"...I'm warning you doll face stop resisting a-rest.." Said Sans his eye sockets narrowing playfully.

"What are you gonna do call the bed-police if I do?" Asked Danny sitting up to look at Sans a mischievous look to his face.

"...Nope I'm gonna toss you over my shoulder.." Said Sans gripping Danny's waist picking the human up sliding him over one shoulder.

"Gah! Sans!" Said Danny both arms hanging down a squeak coming at the slap to the backside he got.

"Bed time doll face.. You should know better then to resist me.." Said Sans his Phalanges resting on Danny's backside.

"Bah! Your no fun..Gotta bring strength into it.." Said Danny hanging where he was at as Sans snickered softly carrying his human into the bedroom.

Getting dropped on the bed Danny sighed looking up at Sans a smirk coming. "You might as well admit it.. You just can't handle me tonight can you?"

"Me not able to handle you? Heh getting a little big for your britches aren't you?" Said Sans a soft growl coming as he narrowed his eye sockets as Danny sat up crawling on the bed to lean up nuzzling Sans's Sternum.

"Yea, but it's how I get you going isn't it? The thought of not being able to do something.. It really rattles your bones doesn't it.." Said Danny moving to lick Sans's sternum gently.

"Gah keep that up doll face and your in trouble.." Said Sans his Phalanges moving to rake through blond hair.

Fingers traced each rib slowly head tilted tongue licking against that Sternum as Sans groaned softly. Danny was asking for it, he was asking for it and gods was it challenging not to just grab him.

"Come on Sansy, I know you need to unleash a little..." Said Danny fingers tracing one Femur slowly. A soft growl would come from the Skeleton before he pounced Phalanges gripping Danny's neck tipping that head back yellow tongue darting over the flesh there. Yellow bands flashed as Danny's hands were pinned to the bed making the blond smirk slightly.

"Is that how you want it.." Said Danny before the bands moved pulling his arms to lock against a Yellow bone behind him. Now the main event was starting it seemed. Sans's pants undone as he smirked leaning closer to Danny. "...Yea it's how I want it.." Phalanges gripped jerking him forwards making Danny groan as Sans was inside him eye closing head tilting back.

When Sans took the soul from his chest Danny's eyes opened his lips parting as if to say something. Words that never left his lips as that yellow tongue traced the soul in that hand. Danny's back arched head tilting back as he groaned loudly.

"Oh fuck.. Sans..Please..." Said Danny the torture was just killing him not being able to touch or do anything for himself was just mean. Sans chuckled softly starting to thrust into him again gripping the hair at the back of Danny's neck forcing him to look at him.

"Please what?" Said Sans his eye sockets narrowed.

"...Please.. Fuck me like an animal.." Said Danny dark purple eye locked on Sans's glowing yellow eye. There was no shame there only need, a chuckle coming from Sans before he nodded slowly. The thrusts gathered more momentum then as the yellow bone vanished from behind Danny. His arms freed finally wrapped around Sans's Cervical Spine head lowered as he let the Skeleton pound into him. The soul in one hand held up softly glowing tendrils of light blue mixed with yellow making Danny smirk slightly before Sans tipped his head phalanges stroking the soul in one hand in time with his thrusts.

"Sans..No..Too much.." Said Danny as way of warning before he suddenly saw white body twitching in time with what was being done with him.

Sweaty mess of nerves and twitching limbs was all Danny was as Sans smirked holding him.

"Never let it be said doll face I don't know how to handle you.." Said Sans before letting Danny fall back onto the bed. A chuckle coming from the human one hand over his face before he shook his head.

"You did that just to prove me wrong didn't you? Don't you know all your doing is proving me right doing that very thing?" Said Danny his hand falling off to the side as he looked up with that one eye.

"..Still with that eye huh? You could have had a monster heal it any time.. But you don't why?" Asked Sans curiously Phalanges tracing the scar gently.

"..Cause it connects us doesn't it? Your the one who gave it to me.. Before I changed my mind.." Said Danny turning his head to the side before sitting up lighting a cigarette looking to Sans with it in one hand.

"Yea, I always knew you were sentimental..." Said Sans before Danny snorted softly.

"Yea well I'm not the only sentimental one am I Sansy?" Said Danny one finger tracing along Sans's crack making that yellow glowing eye narrow.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not.. Maybe I just got used to it.." Said Sans turning to the side to look towards the bedding.

"...Bull shit… We both know it was some kinda misguided sentimental streak you've got in you.." Said Danny before he'd put his cigarette out offering his pack to the other a smile coming.

"I like it though, it's part of who you are… It doesn't define you though, only you can do that.." Said Danny as Sans took a cigarette from that pack a smirk coming before he lit the cigarette shaking his head. "You talk too much doll face.."

"You brood too much.." Said Danny in response his head tilting.

"Well I guess I'm just a broody kind of skeleton..." Said Sans shaking his head.

"Ahh huh don't think I don't know about your punny slips..." Said Danny his mouth curving in a smile.

"What?! When did you hear that!" Said Sans both eye sockets wide as Danny snickered diving from the bed to avoid the flailing skeletal limbs.

Sliding into his shorts Danny cackled heading from the bedroom leaving Sans in bed alone a snort coming from the Skeleton before that blond head poked back around the corner.

"Welp...Your such a closet case comedian sometimes..." A yelp coming as Danny dodged the remote soft laughter coming as he walked for the kitchen..

Opening the fridge Danny would grab the orange juice standing there drinking it. Sans snorted at this odd little habit the other had prompting Danny to raise one brow questioningly.

"What? You act like I'm doing something weird.. I'm saving dishes.." Said Danny lowering the carton from his lips making his Skeletal friend chuckle loudly.

"Yea cause you just make it a point to do them all the time don't you sweetheart?" Said Sans a smirk coming. Danny snorted slightly before shrugging. "Then I'm helping you to do less of them when I do that, don't you think so?" Said Danny slipping the juice back in the fridge a sigh coming as he leaned against it.

"...People are so stupid… I'm inclined to agree with the flower when he says that.." Said Danny shaking his head.

"It'd be easy to just live with the monsters… But no humans have to make waves." Said Danny his eyes closing as he slid down the front of the fridge leaning against it with his back. Sans tipped his head crouching down one hand resting on Danny's head making the scarred human open one eye.

"Hmm?" Asked Danny looking to Sans who leaned pressing his Cranium against Danny's forehead.

"I didn't say it before, but welcome back sweetheart.." Said Sans making Danny blink then smile.

"Thanks honey I didn't say it but I missed you.." Said Danny moving to rest his cheek against the skeleton's Clavicle.

"Seems to me like humans around this year celebrate a certain holiday don't they?" Asked Sans curiously one eye socket filled with a soft warm yellow glow.

"...Yea Halloween, or something like it why?" Asked Danny curiously.

"...Halloween party.. Wanna go?" Asked Sans making Danny smirk slightly.

"Admit it you just like the gambling that goes on, Should I wear a costume?" Asked Danny making Sans smirk slightly.

"Oh I've got a costume for you Sweetheart.." A lecherous grin coming before Danny snorted making Sans grin even wider.

"It's in the bedroom..." Said Sans getting up opening the freezer..

Author's note.

Hell this took a long time to get out and what not.. I'm hoping to have another one out for Halloween since this story has the most favorites and what not. Like before if this new version of Danni is not liked the reset button can be pushed at anytime. Reboots can be fun :) As always thank you for the favorites and reviews! Anyone want to take a guess on the costume Sans has for Danny?


	9. Halloween Tricks

Danny was in a mood today, he was not happy about Sans's choice in costumes. A maid uniform really? A growl coming from the moody human as he glared at the offending garment dangling from two fingers. He was not a girly boy his head tilting back chin raised as he growled annoyedly eyes narrowed. Sans knew it was coming he could practically feel the annoyance from the bedroom. Catching the glowing purple bone in one hand he turned his head raising one hand.

"Now sweetheart that's not nice.." Said Sans his eye sockets narrowing slightly the right eye glowing slightly.

"No what's not nice is you laying this out.. Pink Sans..Fucking pink?!" Said Danny his mouth curved in a scowl eyes narrowed the scarred left eye glowing slightly.

"Now come on sweetheart, I thought you would see the humor in it.." Said Sans attempting a peaceful solution to the problem making Danny back track a bit toning his attitude down.

"I'm listening, share with the rest of the class Sans.." Said Danny a dangerous edge to his voice Sans noted.

"It's the opposite of your actual nature.. Your not submissive and that's what I like about you.. Your a challenge.. Your not easy to handle and work with.. It's timing and chance.." Said Sans moving closer his Phalanges resting on one cheek scarred eye sliding closed at the ghostly yellow ribbons of gentle light that crept from those bone fingers.

"...Only time I'll have to wear it..." Said Danny his lips parted as Sans let his fingers trace that lower lip carefully.

If he was going to see this he'd have to be careful. Danny was almost as bad as him power wise and Sans had no wish to see the blond annoyed with him further.

"I promise just for the party honey.." Said Sans his Phalanges moving to gently trace through blond hair softly.

"...Just for the party...And you'd better be buying me drinks Sansy..." Said Danny his eyes opening to narrow as he smirked. "Cause I'm wearing pink for your boney ass...And I know you just wanna see me in it.."

Sans could not argue this, he could not argue with Danny one bit. The thought of seeing that headstrong male in such a costume was making his soul throb.

"I think you'd like to see me put it on wouldn't you?" Said Danny his eyes narrowing head tipping back.

"You'd love to see me in such an outfit..Maybe I should try it on..I'd hate to not fit it for the party.." Said Danny his left eye glowing slightly.

"Yea you should, I could give an opinion.." Said Sans carefully choosing his words.

Danny stood walking for the bedroom his hands in his pockets.

Sans knew that walk he knew that casual way of walking quite well. It was the follow me if you dare walk. It was one that spoke of anything happening. To be honest it was something he'd learned to read quite well in his partner. A smirk coming as he turned what he wanted forgotten for a moment before he turned back sliding a pack of cigarettes out of the freezer into one pocket. Chances were he was going to need it.

Danny stood looking at the thing that could only be described in his mind as disgusting. The pink monstrosity lay innocently on the bed before he picked it up again. Seeing three more offending things drop one brow raised before he snorted starting to get changed. By the time Sans walked in he at least had the undergarments on. The thin white stockings hugging his thighs making Danny's eye twitch slightly. They clung in all the right places. When Sans saw this he groaned loudly before sitting in a chair gesturing. "Well come on Sweetheart lets see it.."

Danny turned looking highly offended in the skimpy looking outfit after getting the dress on. A slight look of anger coming. Sans gestured with one bone finger making Danny hesitate before walking over. Tugging the human into his lap Sans smirked Phalanges resting on one stocking clad knee.

"...You're right it's not you, but you have no idea how delicious you look in it right now.." Said Sans his Phalanges creeping up one thigh to be hidden under the skirt of the maid's dress making Danny inhale loudly his hands moving to rest on Sans's Clavicle as he moaned loudly.

"Yea I would love to see you wear it, I love this look on you.." Said Sans leaning closer his breath ghosting over Danny's neck before his tongue formed licking the human's neck making Danny shiver.

"...Suck up.." Said Danny his eyes closing as he rested his teeth against his bottom lip trying to keep from moaning.

"Suck up huh?" Said Sans his eyes narrowing his Phalanges gripping one hip his other Phalanges gripping the silky material of the dress giving a tug ripping it. Danny's eyes opened looking at Sans who licked further down one shoulder making the human in his lap tremble.

"Maybe I should show you how much of a suck up I can be.." Said Sans letting his tongue trace the other side of that neck teeth grazing softly making Danny release the softest whimper.

That tiny little whimper made Sans throw caution to the wind picking the human up throwing Danny on the bed Sans looked down an almost hungry light in those eye sockets. Danny shivered turning his head to the side exposing his neck. Phalanges rested against Danny's chest making the human shiver again as he looked up meeting those glowing yellow eyes with his own.

"...Do you know how much I missed you sweetheart?" Said Sans his Phalanges slowly moving down making Danny shiver as cool bone met heated flesh.

Phalanges teased earning a startled moan from the human who's member they were wrapped around making Danny's hips raise slightly.

"I missed you so much, Screwing him was like screwing an angry animal.." Said Sans leaning over Danny who's cheeks were red from the force of trying to keep quiet.

"Come on Danny, I know you wanna be vocal. I wanna hear it, come on Sweetheart.." Said Sans yellow eyes brightening as he crooned gently trying to stir Danny's vocals to life.

Danny shuddered as those hands teased him breaking his silence to whimper body arcing as he gripped Sans's Ulna tightly.

"Sans… Sans please, god please.." Said Danny finally his eyes closing as he sank his teeth into his lower lip enough to bring blood. Sans smirked slightly before continuing to stroke quicker now.

"You want something sweetheart?" Said Sans making Danny whine loudly.

Frustration colored those cheeks as well as the flush of embarrassment and need. Danny's hand never leaving the Ulna it was wrapped around before Sans tipped his head.

"What do you want Sweetheart?" Said Sans his mouth curved in a smile. He loved hearing Danny beg and sometimes it was well worth it. This time though Sans didn't actually have to prompt him that much.

"Please Sans, I want you.." Said Danny opening his eyes to look at Sans who smirked.

"You want me huh? Which part of me?" Said Sans making Danny moan particularly loud, toes curling as the Skeleton noticed how close Danny was.

"I want, I want it.." Said Danny in his own way trying to fight Sans. The Skeleton smirked eyes narrowing as one hand slid down leaving the area it had been giving attention to making Danny whine once more.

"What do you want Sweetheart?" Said Sans once more eyes intently focused on the shivering human under him.

"I want it.." Came the shuddery reply back from Danny making Sans smirk once more.

"It what?" Said Sans as Phalanges traced down one hip making the human under him arc trying to force that hand where he wanted it to go.

"It.. I want it...God Sans pleasee!" Said Danny his hands clenching in the blanket.

"Want it what?" Said Sans now amused by this headstrong human. Danny was trying everything to get what he wanted without harming Sans even though the Skeleton could feel the need leaking through the link they had.

"It! It oh god Sans please!" Said Danny in one feverish attempt to get his way without saying what it actually was.

"No, not unless you ask for it by name.." Said Sans his face falling completely emotionless. Danny scowled looking up before one bone hand twitched making him shiver once more.

"Fine! Your cock you asshole!" Danny said his body taunt wet staining one stocking as he felt those Phalanges grip his member once more as Sans stroked it once more making the human loose his anger the scowl being replaced by a breathless look his chest rising and falling as he tried to focus on his breathing.

The glow told him all he needed to know Sans had formed it. The instrument of his bliss the thing that drove him wild every time. The thing that knew him inside and out.

Feeling Phlanges grip one hip he arced up slightly following their path till they led him to sitting on his hands and knees. This was an interesting position to be in and he was rewarded when the appendage slid into him after Sans ripped the silky panties off. The groan Danny released was reward for Sans. Those vocals were heavenly to Sans's auditory senses. Phalanges gripping both hips as he thrust into Danny making the human moan louder with each thrust.

"Harder Sansy please.." Said Danny moaning loudly lips parted as he lowered his head only to have it jerked up as he was jerked backwards so he was sitting on Sans's lap. It drove Sans deeper into him making the blond whimper. He was getting it harder Sans hitting spots in him he didn't think were possible making his eyes roll back.

There it was that look of pure desire. The look only he saw, it drove Sans over the edge making his thrusts erratic sending Danny over the edge.

Spots danced in front of his eyes as he screamed loudly, hips moving hands clawing at the bed, head tipped back. Danny saw white before darkness, Sans smirked slightly his eyes going over that solid form. To think he didn't need to play with his soul this time. A chuckle coming before Sans spoke softly "Happy Halloween Sweetheart.."

Author's note.

As thanks for all the patience people have had following this story consider this a treat for Halloween.. Best wishes on Halloween! May lots of Candy shower down? :)


End file.
